


Meet My Soul

by FallenQueen2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Ichigo has 8, Protective Everyone, all zanpuakto spirits appear, de-aged ichigo, hurt!ichigo, possessive!Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an explosion from the 12th division leaves some, interesting side effects on all Shinigami's. It materializes Zanpakuto spirits, it surprises everyone when it is found that Ichigo has more than one spirit, in fact he has 8 and each one is protective of their King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post Winter War, but Ichigo doesn't loose his powers, spoilers for up to the latest chapters for Ichigo's powers. Focused on Ichigo and the possessiveness of his spirits.
> 
> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

"So…" Rukia cleared her throat as she looked around the Vice-Captain meeting.

"This is different?" Renji added in rubbing his forehead.

"I blame your Captain." Rangiku looked at Nemu who just sat silently with an uncaring look on her face.

 **"Stuff it old lady, can't handle me can ya?"**  Haineko shouted at her wielder, a tick mark appearing on Rangiku's head.

"What did you just say?" Matsumoto leapt to her feet and the two slammed their foreheads against each other in anger.

"Please calm down Rangiku." Hinamori raised her hands in front of her, Tobiume shaking her head, giant bells jingling as she moved.

Sode no Shirayuki watched the meeting as she floating behind her wielder, her white hair flowing over her white kimono, ignoring Saru and Hebi's bickering as she found it pointless as they were connected, Renji was doing his best to keep out of his Zanpakuto's bickering as from past experiences it was a loosing battle. Yachiru giggling as she poked Gegetsuburi while Omaeda patted his Zanpakuto on the arm in sympathy knowing the pink haired Vice Captain wasn't going to leave him alone for a while. Wabisuke, Kaeshini were sitting beside each other, behind their respective Shinigami's looking bored at the meeting that was not so much taking place. The only ones that were not being followed by their Zanpakuto spirits were Isane, Iba, Mashiro and Nemu

"…So Nemu, what exploded this time to cause this?" Rukia turned to the purple haired Vice Captain, gaining attention of the others in the room.

"Captain Kurotsuchi was experiment with some highly unstable chemicals and reiatsu he gathered from Kurosaki's fight with Aizen and it exploded, the result being the materialization of Zanpakuto spirits for all Shinigami's who know their Zanpakuto's names." Nemu explained in a monotoned voice, her hands folding on her lap looking.

"Then why hasn't Itegumo come out?" Isane asked curiously, glancing at her sealed Zanpakuto.

"It all depends on the Zanpakuto themselves, if they do not wish to appear they will not." Nemu guessed and Mashiro nodded her agreement as she had talked with her spirit and said spirit didn't want to be seen or worry anyone with its hollow side.

"Wait, if you said all Shinigami's that know their Zanpakuto's names…" Renji trailed off as Rukia slammed her hand flat against the floor in front of her in shock.

"What about Ichigo?" Rukia spoke up as the doors opened and the Captains trailed in, flanked by their own Zanpakuto's.

Kurotsuchi had Ashisogi Jizo fluttering behind the Captain of the 12th, adorable white haired and green-eyed twins were hanging off the hands of the Captain of the 13th, the sickly Captain was smiling down at them softly as they talked at him and eyes darting towards Captain Hitsugaya as he did look like them making Sougyo no Kotowari plan on making him their older brother. The child Captain of the 10th had a tall teal man standing beside him; a large X scarring his face and the presence was one of protection all aimed at the small Captain beside him.

Komamura stood strongly beside Tenken, the larger spirit's mouth flaring up with fire every so often. A terrifying looking samurai that was Senbonzakura, the mask hiding his face from the world, flanked Byakuya. Unohana was gliding to a halt beside a just as unnerving figure in a green robe, the face section black and white bandages crossing across its chest. Sui-Feng had a bumblebee themed Suzumebachi who was a small pixie like girl with long brown hair pulled back in pigtails sitting on top of her head, humming away cheerfully. Katen Kyokotsu flanked Kyoraku, both woman looking threatening in their ninja clothing with skull and bones as accessories they both had purple hair, one eye covered on each of them. Kenpachi, Shinji, Kensei and Rose like Mashiro were lacking their spirits as they opted not to come out around the other Captains and Vice Captains. Yamamoto was also lacking a Zanpakuto spirit, but there was a good reason for that so no one questioned it.

"Our thoughts exactly Vice Captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto stated, resting his cane on the floor before him. "Contact Ichigo Kurosaki and bring him here. Dismissed."

With that Yamamoto left while the Vice Captains went to join their Captains while Rukia pulled out her cellphone, hitting Ichigo's number. She pressed it against her ear as it dialed the orange haired Shinigami. The Shinigami's of the1st, 2nd, 4th, 7th, 11th and 12th divisions followed Yamamoto out.

"Speaker phone." Renji nudged the girl who nodded and hit the speaker button, pumping up the volume for the others in the room.

"Rukia! OI stop blowing shit up I'm on the phone!" Ichigo shouted off into the distance.

"Ichigo, has your Zanpakuto I don't know… Materialized recently?" Rukia asked loudly hearing an explosion in the background.

"So I'm not the only one then?" Ichigo sounded relieved.

"Head Captain Yamamoto has ordered you to bring yourself and Zangetsu to the Soul Society as soon as possible." Renji piped up.

 **"We can come too right King?"**  A distorted voice asked as Ichigo yelped in surprise. The Vizored's exchanged surprised looks at the voice, it sounded a lot like Ichigo when he was in his hollow mode.

"Things are going to get more interesting." Shinji chuckled while the other Vizored's nodded their agreement.

"Shinji? What the hell are you doing in the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked surprised.

"I'm a Captain again genius." Shinji rolled his eyes fondly.

 **"So are we?"**  Another voice asked more calmly than the previous voice.

"You must think I'm stupid if I'm going to leave you guys here alone. Chaos would be unleashed on the town if I did leveling it completely, we're going to the Soul Society so you all can wreak chaos there." Ichigo sighed and there was cheering from behind him.

" **Rei can open a Garganta and we'll be there in a flash. It'll freak the hell out of the little Shinigami's too as an added bonus!"**  A distorted voice laughed, different than the last one.

"No! No Garganta's! What is wrong with you Kyo?" Ichigo shouted.

"Ah, I gotta go before they do something stupid, we'll be there soon!" Ichigo promised and hung up leaving the listening Soul Reapers in confusion.

"…Does it sound like he has more than one spirit and some sound like hollows?" Renji looked at his Captain.

"It does seem that way, we will not know until he arrives." Byakuya said stonily.

"Captain?" Rukia looked at Ukitake who smiled in understanding.

"Go ahead and wait for Kurosaki Rukia." Ukitake granted his Vice Captain permission before he was pulled out of the room by Sougyo no Kotowari who were demanding to play.

"We'll come with you Rukia, right Captain?" Rangiku smiled standing beside her Captain trying to smother her laughter as Hyorinmaru was being hit on Haineko. Toshiro rubbed his forehead while Momo giggled behind her hand at the sight.

"Matsumoto control your Zanpakuto." Toshiro took pity on his dragon Zanpakuto who shifted to stand on the other side of his master while the cat Zanpakuto pouted.

"I can't do anything about her Captain, I've tried." Rangiku and Haineko clashed again shouting out insults.

"Let's go greet Ichigo." Shinji spoke up and the others followed the Captain of the 5th out to the Senkaimon where in a bright column of light appeared and the large white doors opened up. Instead of Ichigo and Zangetsu stepping out, Ichigo stumbled out, a completely white version of him self with black and yellow hollow eyes was latched onto the Shinigami's back.

"Get off of me Shiro!" Ichigo grunted as six more people stepped out much to amazement of the gathered group.

"What the hell?" Rose gasped at the sight before him.

"Ah, yeah let me introduce you guys." Ichigo said finally getting the white version of himself off his back and he ducked to stand beside two other figures.

"Please do Kurosaki." Toshiro stated getting a horrible feeling he was going to have to a do a lot of paper work soon in reference to this group.

"Ah right, pay attention would you? I don't want to repeat this! Okay so this is Zangetsu!" Ichigo pointed to the tall, brown haired man in a long torn cloak with glasses across his face.

"This is Tensa, he's Zangetsu in Bankai mode." Ichigo pointed at the younger version of Zangetsu who had blue eyes and no glasses to hide them.

"That's Higo, he's the combination of Tensa, Zangetsu and Shiro that I fought when I was learning the final Gestuga Tensho." Ichigo gestured to the young adult that had white hair on one side and black horned hollow mask on the other, the long cloak he wore was white and it had large black trim, one eye black with a silvery blue iris and the other eye had a blue iris.

"Chi, he's was what I was like when I was finally facing off against Aizen." Ichigo pointed at another version of himself, but with longer hair. Chi had a serious look on his face, mouth set in a frown, one sleeve was missing and a chain was encircling it and a black glove on his right hand below the black chain.

"That's Mugetsu, he's me when I became the final Gestuga Tensho." Ichigo jerked his thumb at a version of him with red eyes, hip length black hair and a black tattoo visible on his right arm while the other arm had a bandage wrapped around it, the bandage mask was off to reveal an older looking Ichigo.

"Then we have Shiro he's my inner hollow, the one I usually converse and fight with." Ichigo took a deep breath before he went on as Shiro hefted his huge white Zanpakuto onto his shoulder and he grinned evilly at the gathered group.

"That Kyo, he's the one who took over while I was fighting Byakuya." Ichigo sighed as Kyo gave Byakuya the middle finger with a smirk, one eye covered in broken section of a hollow mask and piercings in his earlobes, other than that he looked just like Shiro.

 **"Awe are you sure I can't kill him King?"** Kyo whined and Ichigo cuffed Kyo upside the head.

"I said no killing!" Ichigo shook his head.

"I swear to god, these guys will be the death of me. Okay, this is Rei; he's what I became when I was fully hollowed fighting Ulquiorra. He's usually calm, but can go off at any moment so be careful of what you say." Ichigo pointed at another albino version of himself, eyes mirroring Shiro's while his white hair was to the midway point down his back and he had his arms crossed over a very Arrancar looking white outfit, a white and red stripped horned hollow mask sitting on top of his head, red fur around his neck and wrists with a hole in his chest.

"That would be all of them." Ichigo sighed in relief and took a moment to look at his friend's expressions.

"What the actual hell Ichigo?" Renji stalked forward to whack his friend upside the head, but paused when Ichigo was suddenly yanked back by Tensa and Higo while Shiro and Kyo pointed their soul cutters at the redhead while Mugetsu, Chi, and Rei all tensed, their hands going to the hilts of their swords as Zangetsu raised his right arm up, blue veins popping up slightly as he started to ready his Quincy powers.

"Yeah… I've noticed they are a bit overprotective about me… They basically threw my dad out of town when he came to greet me in the morning with his usual face kick." Ichigo called from Tensa and Higo's grips.

"Do something about this would ya?" Renji held his hands up in surrender.

"Guys, chill they won't hurt me." Ichigo tried to sooth the spirits.

 **"Awe, am I just not allowed to have** _ **any**_ **fun?"**  Kyo pouted and Shiro agreed wholeheartedly.

"Go find Kenpachi or something if you really want a fight, but that means you have to leave me." Ichigo spoke up with a knowing look on his face.

 **"Ain't happening King."** Kyo snorted, sadly sheathing his sword.

"So… What now?" Ichigo glanced at the assembled group.

"Whatever happens next I'm not taking any blame for it." Hitsugaya shook his head before he flash stepped away, Hyorinmaru following behind, guarding his master's back out of reflex.

"Gee thanks for the help Toshiro!" Ichigo shouted after the Captain of the 10th.

 _"He has great potential."_  Chi mused.

" _ **Anyone with a brain can see that."**_ Mugetsu agreed.

"So which one of ya is the one we helped Ichigo push back?" Shinji took a step towards the group and was slightly pleased that he wasn't put at sword point.

 **"That would be me."**  Shiro wiggled his fingers at him.  **"I didn't appreciate that by the way, King and I work just fine together."**

"We didn't know that then." Kensei spoke up in their defense.

"How did this happen Ichigo? Did you always have so many…Spirits?" Rukia questioned and was surprised when a hissing Kyo, Rei and Shiro pulled Ichigo away from her.

 **"We don't like you."** Rei stated simply and Ichigo wiggled in Rei's grip slightly as the longhaired hollow version of himself had Ichigo's back facing his chest and arms draped loosely, but possessively across Ichigo's shoulders with his chin resting on the orangette's head.

"Sorry about them, they have no tact what so ever." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the hollow versions of himself.

" **You always kick or punch him and he won't let us come out and return the favor!"** Kyo pouted.

"…Well?" Rukia swallowed hard trying to ignore the glare she was getting from the hollows.

"I'm not totally sure, about a month after I fought Aizen I was went into my inner world for a daily spar with Shiro and Zangetsu, these guys just kind of appeared…" Ichigo explained from within Rei's grip, leaning his head back against the chest behind him having given up on being released from Rei's grasp.

"That shouldn't be possible." Rose muttered to the other Vizored's who were nodding their agreement.

"We can't let Kisuke know about this, poor kid would be experiment on the moment he found out." Shinji hummed.

"Too late." Ichigo sighed catching their conversation.

"What do you mean?" Rangiku asked confused as Haineko and Tobiume prowled around the new group of male spirits, nodding approvingly.

"Well I couldn't exactly stay in my house when these guys showed up could I? So I dragged them to Urahara's and he tried to question me and he wanted to experiment on my reiatsu, but… Well…" Ichigo trailed off.

 **"We beat him back."** Rei stated.

 **"He shouldn't touch King."**  Shiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Basically." Ichigo agreed and managed to wiggle his way out of Rei's grip.

"Then you should steer clear of Captain Kurotsuchi, he's worse than Kisuke." Shinji offered Ichigo some advice.

"Good plan, so where am I going?" Ichigo looked at the gather group before suddenly Ashisogi Jizo yanked him up into the sky, it's butterfly wings beating hard as its small hands were gripping Ichigo's biceps as it flew towards the 12th division.

"Hey let me go you overgrown insect!" Ichigo wiggled in the Zanpakuto's grip.

"Ah, too late." Rose shook his head and quickly backed up as the group of Zanpakuto spirits surged forward.

 _"Higo, you're the fastest. Get ready to catch Ichigo, the rest of us aim small, condensed versions of Gestuga Tensho's at that things wings and elbows."_  Chi said seriously, eyes blazing from underneath his long orange bangs as he lifted up his black Bankai.

 **"Why should we listen to you?"**  Kyo spat out, but he copied the others and brought out their own Zanpakuto's.

" _You forget Kyo, Chi broke Aizen's Hado 90 with a wave of his hand."_  Tensa spoke up as he adjusted his stance. This new information shocked the Shinigami's and Vizored's who were not fully informed of what happened in the final battle against Aizen.

" _On three."_  Chi eyed the others as reiatsu ran up and down their Zanpakuto's as they kept their sights on Ichigo.  _"One… Two… NOW!"_

" _ **GESTUGA TENSHO!"**_ Each spirit released a small black burst of reiatsu that flew towards Ashisogi Jizo and Ichigo while Higo disappeared in a flash of white and black and appeared just below Ashisogi Jizo when the blasts made contact with it's wings and elbows slicing them apart. It screeched in pain and dropped Ichigo into the awaiting grasp of Higo, who spun on his heel and flash stepped away from the general area.

" **We'll take care of King, even if we have to hide him away from you crazy Shinigami's."**  Shiro stated pointing his Zanpakuto at the Shinigami Captains and Vice Captains before the group flash stepped or Sondio'ed away following Higo and Ichigo.

"…Did everyone else see that?" Hiasgi asked rubbing his eyes.

"I knew Ichigo was different, but this is something else completely." Kira muttered.

"He's something alright, but he'll be safe with those guys." Shinji said fondly and he nodded at the others before he sauntered away with Momo following behind him. The other Captains left and their Vice's followed minus Renji as Byakuya gave him a short nod of permission to follow Rukia to find Ichigo.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find them, right?" Renji eyed his friend as the two started to search for their orange haired friend.

~~/~~

"Why is it so freaking hard to find them!?" Renji pulled at his red hair in annoyance a few hours later making Seru and Habi laugh at him.

"They must be hiding all their reiatsu's very well, I can't even pick up Ichigo's and he really sucks at hiding his reiatsu." Rukia sighed as the two entered a back alleyway where a house was sitting alone. Sode no Shirayuki absently making ice designs in the air above her hand as she watched her wielder amused.

"This is the only place we haven't checked I swear." Renji sighed as the two pushed open the door and stood frozen in their spots at the sight before them.

Ichigo was asleep or passed out sitting on a massive throne made out of white bones with black darkness outlining it, his head tilted to the right side with his short bangs brushing over his closed eyes, his skin very pale almost the same color as his hollow spirits.

Rei was sitting on a small step below the platform the throne was sitting on, back against the leg of the throne with his arm was draped over Ichigo's knees in what looked like a relaxed position, but in reality it was a possessive one. Tensa was sitting on the other side of the step, head resting on Ichigo's knees as he watched the room with intense eyes.

Zangetsu and Mugetsu were leaning against the wall behind the throne looking disinterested, but their bodies were tense and hands curled around the hilts of their Zanpakuto's. Higo was leaning against the side of the throne, a hand gently carding through Ichigo's hair as he slept while Chi was leaning against the other side of the throne.

A few feet in front of the throne Kyo and Shiro were sparring with their Zanpakuto's only, but when Renji and Rukia entered the small house they stopped and pointed their Zanpakuto's at them in a threatening manner.

"Whoa, we just wanted to make sure Ichigo was okay!" Renji held his hands up in surrender again, getting sick of having swords pointed at him.

 **"King is just fine, as long as he has us he'll be safe."** Kyo snorted, shouldering his Zanpakuto.

"Is he asleep then?" Rukia eyed the passed out Ichigo in the throne while the spirits around him tensed slightly.

 **"Ya, seems that having us all out here is taking a toll on him. So the faster you Shinigami's find a cure for this the better."** Shiro explained tensely.

"Is he going to be okay?" Rukia asked worriedly.

 _"He just needs rest."_  Zangetsu spoke up while the more stoic spirits grunted their agreement.

"Should we take him to Captain Unohana?" Renji looked at Rukia and stepped back when growls came from around the room.

 _ **"We can take care of King fine here."**_  Higo hugged Ichigo's head closer to his chest protectively.

"Okay, okay. Just promise that if he gets worse then you will take him to the 4th division." Rukia pinned the spirits with a glare.

 _ **"We will, now leave."**_  Mugetsu nodded his agreement, voice deep and triple toned sounding like a mixture of Ichigo, Tensa and Shiro.

"I would advise taking their advice mistress." Sode no Shirayuki said in a soothing voice. "They are more powerful than they appear."

"And they appear pretty powerful if not insane." Renji muttered.

"Alright, just take care of him okay?" Rukia shot the spirits in the room glares before the two left to go to the 12th division to get an update on the cure or at least a stabilizing agent for Ichigo.

" **About damn time they left. So are we just going to sit here until the creepy fucker that is in charge of the 12** **th** **figures out a way to get us back into the King's mind?"** Kyo sat cross-legged in front of Rei while Shiro did the same in front of Tensa.

" _The reason he is exhausted is because his reiatsu is overreaching, trying to support all our forms in this world."_ Chi explained, pursing his lips together tightly as his eyes were trained on the unconscious form of Ichigo.

 _"So, if we give him some of his reiatsu back then he'll be okay?"_  Tensa looked up hopefully.

" _In theory, yes."_  Chi said.

" _ **If we each give him just enough to stabilize him we can still exist on this plane to look protect him and he will be fine."**_ Mugetsu pushed off the wall alongside Chi.

The gathered spirits placed their hands on a different part of Ichigo and closed their eyes, the room was enveloped in a mist as each spirit was outlined in a crimson black before the reiatsu was transferred to Ichigo, slowly the mist faded and Ichigo's eyes fluttered open and color returned to his skin.

"Ugh I felt like a truck ran me over." Ichigo put his right hand to his forehead as he looked at each of the spirits around him.

" _Reiatsu exhaustion."_ Zangetsu stated and Ichigo nodded understanding.

" **Don't ya worry one bit King, we won't leave your side until that creep fucker at the 12** **th** **figures out how to fix this!"**  Shiro puffed out his chest.

"Wonderful… Am I sitting on a throne made of bones? Where the hell did you find something like this? Oh god you didn't kill some more Soul Reaper did you?" Ichigo gave a halfhearted glare at his hollow spirits as he looked at the throne he was sitting on.

 **"You'll never know King."**  Kyo cackled and Ichigo just rubbed his forehead having a feeling this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Winter War, but Ichigo doesn't loose his powers, spoilers for up to the latest chapters for Ichigo's powers. Focused on Ichigo and the possessiveness of his spirits.
> 
> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

"Come on, I don't want to sit around here for until the 12th can find a cure for this craziness. Since you guys are intent on following me around then let's move it." Ichigo somehow managed to get off of his throne of bones and headed towards the door of the house automatically flanked by Tensa and Higo.

The odd group wandered out of the alley the house was located in and gained a wide berth from every person they cam across as their looks alone caused some distrust, not to mention the effort Ichigo was putting in to keep his reiatsu under control while being hovered around by his overprotective spirits.

"So the rumor's were right then." Yumichika mused as Ikkaku grinned widely.

"Hey Yumichika, Ikkaku. Come to pick a fight?" Ichigo eyed the two members of the 11th division warily; their respective Zanpakuto's flanked their sides.

"Hell yeah! Whose first?" Ikkaku cackled drawing his Zanpakuto while Hozukimaru grinned savagely looking much too excited to fight. Yumichika and Ruri'iro Kujaku just looked at the group with thinly veiled competent, not too interesting in fighting at all, but would fight along side Ikkaku and Hozukimaru.

 **"Me, pick me King, I'm itching for a good fight!"**  Kyo waved his hand in front of Ichigo's face looking like an excited puppy.

 **"What about me ya jackass? I need some action or 'mma die of boredom!"** Shiro butted in dramatically.

"I'll take both of ya on!" Ikkaku stated boldly only for Kyo and Shiro to glance at him before they burst into insane laughter, leaning against the other to stop from falling onto the ground.

 _"Unless you wish to be killed you would be wise to not fight them one on one."_  Chi said simply as he elbowed past the laughing hollow duo, escorting Ichigo out of the area.

"Have fun! Don't get killed!" Ichigo called over his shoulder as Chi and Higo flanked him not so subtly guiding him out of the range of the upcoming battle. He was talking to Ikkaku and Yumichika of course, but the two Shinigami's didn't need to know that. Clearly Shiro and Kyo understood if their laughter was anything to go by as the group moved on.

 _"Was that wise?"_ Zangetsu glanced over his shoulder as he glided behind Ichigo like a powerful shadow.

"Yeah, they would have been bored otherwise." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

 _ **"They know not to fight with anything that uses reiatsu."**_  Mugetsu said in his tri-tone.

"It'll be fine, now we just need to avoid Kenpachi and I think we may survive this yet." Ichigo smiled, wincing a bit as a sudden throbbing appearing in his temple.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Sui Feng stated as she appeared in front of the group with Suzumebachi fluttering beside her head.

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked undisturbed by the sudden amount of Zanpakuto's pointed at her as Tensa and Higo each threw one arm in front of him as if to protect him from the Captain of the 2nd.

"Head Captain Yamamoto wants to meet with you now." Sui Feng said eyeing the group of spirits surrounding Ichigo with open annoyance and distrust.

"Sure, why not." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders before he let out a surprised yelp as he was picked up in Mugetsu's arms and the group shunpo'ed or sondio'ed towards the 1st division where Yamamoto was waiting.

Rei and Higo pushed open the large doors to where the Taicho's usually meet and the group shuffled in to where the Head Captain was waiting for them at the end of the hall, his eyes peered at the group a firm frown set on his lips as he stared at Zangetsu and Tensa with hatred before his glare settled on Ichigo like his suspicions had been confirmed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamamoto boomed trying to intimidate the human in front of him, but was not rewarded with any fear as Ichigo just looked on rather bored as his spirits all took defensive positions around him.

"What?" Ichigo asked rubbing his forehead as Kyo and Shiro's fights escalated.

"Do you know who these two truly are?" Yamamoto pointed at Tensa and Zangetsu.

"The manifestation of my Quincy powers?" Ichigo put out there with a raised eyebrow and bit back a smirk as Rei snickered at Yamamoto's flabbergasted look at those words.

"They are pieces of a soul that belongs to…" Yamamoto was cut off when Zangetsu moved to stand in front of the Head Captain faster than the old man could even see. Zangetsu had his sword at the old man's throat and Tensa was backing his older self up his own sword at the back of Yamamoto's neck.

" _I am no longer part of that man."_  Zangetsu stated harshly.  _"I am one with Ichigo, every part of me only wishes to protect him and if I have to slit your throat to do so then I will not hesitate."_

" _You will not even be able to draw Ryujin Jakka before your head rolls."_  Tensa said, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"Guys, calm down. I'm sure the Head Captain isn't going to do anything rash with this information." Ichigo called out as he eyed the old man with steely brown eyes.

"After all I'm the hero of the Winter War and defeated Aizen when the Head Captain himself could get no where near him."

Chi, Rei, Higo and Mugetsu smirked at the not so subtle threat lingering in Ichigo's words. Zangetsu and Tensa backed off and re-took their positions in the orbit of protection that was surrounding Ichigo.

"What are you getting at boy?" Yamamoto barked out, eyes opening into slits to look at the orange haired Human/Shinigami/Hollow/Vizard/Quincy before him.

"I'm saying that if you attack me and injure me, the Shinigami's and Vizard's under your command will not take that laying down. I'm saying that you better keep this our secret. Good day Head Captain Yamamoto." Ichigo turned on his heel and strode out of the meeting hall with his spirits flanking him.

" **That was very thought out Ichigo."** Rei commented.

 _"I didn't just appear from nowhere you know."_  Chi said with a proud smile on his usually stern face.

"…I just threatened the Head Captain… I'm going to die." Ichigo said simply as his words rushed back to him.

 _ **"He would not get close enough to try."**_  Mugetsu growled, bandaged hand tightening.

" **Aw man, did we miss all the fun? This is your fault Shiro"** Kyo whined as he and Shiro rejoined the group looking no less exhausted than they had before they started to fight, but Ichigo looked a bit more worn out than he had been before.

 **"You okay there King? Not gonna swoon on us are ya?"** Shiro slid over to Ichigo's left side while Zangetsu was on the right.

"Har, har, very funny." Ichigo glared at the white hollow version of himself. "I'm just tired still I guess."

The spirits exchanged looks before Ichigo was swept up in Mugetsu's arms like before and suddenly the group took off towards the direction of the 4th division.

" _Captain Unohana is going to look you over."_ Chi stated firmly in his no back talk tone of voice and Ichigo looked at the longhaired, serious version of himself with half lidded eyes and nodded before he rested his throbbing temple against Mugetsu's chest.

The other spirits exchanged glances, Ichigo never went quietly when it came to his injures; he must be worse off than the others first thought.

~~/~~

Captain Unohana had seen a lot in her time as a Shinigami, she had been Kenpachi for a while, now she was a healer and Captain of squad four. She had been through the Winter War and tended to many different wounds and had seen many different visitors in patient rooms. However she had to say that the scene before her in Ichigo Kurosaki's room was one she had never seen before and if she would hazard a guess, would never see again.

Ichigo Kurosaki was tucked in a white linen hospital bed, eyes closed and a IV drip set up in his arm, slowly feeding him reiatsu supplied from each of the other occupants of the room.

Shiro and Kyo were sitting on the hardwood flooring on either side of the bed, leaning against the edge of the bed with their swords leaning against their shoulders while their legs were crossed. Golden eyes trained on the window and the door ready for anything that came from either entrance. Rei and Mugetsu were sitting on the two chairs in the room across from the bed looking bored, but their bodies were tensed. Tensa and Zangetsu were sitting on the two ends of the windowsill eyes trained out the window, but clearly their attention was on the teen resting in the bed. Higo and Chi were standing on either side of the head of the bed watching over Ichigo, hands resting on the hilts of their Zanpakuto's.

Unohana waited in the doorway for permission to enter the room, she knew from when they brought Ichigo in and refused to leave his side since he was placed in the recovery room. It had been hard enough to get them to leave his side so Unohana could examine the Substitute Shinigami; it became clear that Ichigo respected her when after one look from the orange haired teen they backed off.

Chi glanced at her and inclined his head a tad giving her permission to enter the room to check on Ichigo.

"How are you feeling Ichigo?" Unohana asked softly as she checked the flow of reiatsu into the teen who was peering up at her.

"I'm feeling better, I don't understand why this is affecting me so much. I mean I have unusually large reserves and I felt find when they first appeared." Ichigo said furrowing his eyebrows.

"I may have an answer to that." Unohana said gently.

"I'm all ears." Ichigo smiled and Unohana didn't understand the saying, she guessed it was a human saying.

"Well unlike the other Shinigami's that had their Zanpakuto's materialized, you have 8. Each one more powerful than the last, I cannot sense Chi and Mugetsu's reiatsu's. It is taking every last drop of your reiatsu to support their forms, but until Captain Kurotsuchi finds a cure to the results of the explosion they cannot return to your inner world." Unohana explained and Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"Ah I see… Do you know how long it will take until there is a cure? I can't stay here hooked up to a reiatsu IV for a year or more!" Ichigo said with a bit of a whine in his tone of voice and Unohana smiled that was the Ichigo Kurosaki she had grown to know.

"I personally will be visiting Captain Kurotsuchi today, more Shinigami's are coming in for reiatsu depletion than usual. However unlike you most just got too into their spars with their Zanpakuto's." Unohana promised, a steel glint in her eyes making Shiro, Kyo and Rei grunt in approval of the Captain.

"Thanks Captain Unohana." Ichigo smiled as a new flood of reiatsu entered his body and he relaxed further.

"My pleasure, do feel better soon and to the rest of you… I trust nothing will befall my patient whilst I'm gone?" Unohana turned to the others with her terrifying smile of her's.

 _"Of course."_  Chi promised and kicked Shiro with his foot to stop the Hollow from making a comment to the Captain, she nodded her head and strode out of the recovery room almost running into Renji, Saru and Hebi along with Byakuya and the ever-stoic samurai Senbonzakura at his master's side.

"Captain Unohana!" Renji bowed to her and she smiled at him.

"Here to see how Ichigo Kurosaki is doing?" Unohana guessed correctly when Renji nodded his head while elbowing Saru when the monkey opened her mouth.

"How is his condition?" Byakuya asked his tone of voice flat, but Unohana could pick up on the traces of concern.

"Stable, I have him set up on a reiatsu IV. His reserves are dangerously empty sustaining 8 forms of his Zanpakuto; I am on my way to see Captain Kurotsuchi to see why it is taking so long to fix this problem. Now I am all for bonding between Shinigami and Zanpakuto, but in Ichigo's condition… The sooner they can return to his inner world the better. You can see him, just wait until you are given permission, the 8 inside are rather… Protective of him." Unohana finished her explanation with a warning before she glided away to meet with her Zanpakuto to head over to the 12th division.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Winter War, but Ichigo doesn't loose his powers, spoilers for up to the latest chapters for Ichigo's powers. Focused on Ichigo and the possessiveness of his spirits.
> 
> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

Renji, Saru, Hebi, Byakuya and Senbonzakura stood in the doorway to Ichigo's room and took in the sight of the 8 spirits in their positions around the room.

 _"You may enter."_ Chi nodded his head and the group entered the room and Kyo's head popped up over the side of Ichigo's bed and grinned like a madman at Byakuya and Senbonzakura.

 **"Look whose here! Want a rematch? I'll destroy you properly this time!"**  Kyo's smile only grew larger.

 _"Calm yourself Kyo."_ Zangetsu warned from his perch on the windowsill by Tensa.

 **"The old man is right, anymore fighting will take a toll on king."**  Shiro agreed and he got weird looks from the other spirits.  **"What? I can be caring if I want too."**

"Aw you do care." Ichigo cooed mockingly at one of his inner hollow's before he smiled tiredly at the newcomers.

"How ya feeling Ichigo?" Renji asked standing at the end of the bed as Shiro and Kyo took the sides, Byakuya stood beside his Vice Captain with Senbonzakura behind him looking at the other spirits through his mask while Saru and Hebi bounced around the room inspecting each spirit.

"Exhausted, but otherwise alright as long as I have a steady flow of reiatsu to counter the outgoing flow… Or at least that is Captain Unohana said." Ichigo said sounding as exhausted as he said he was.

"Then don't even think about leaving here." Renji said point his index finger at his bedridden friend.

"Not like I could get out of this bed, I have a pretty strong guard hovering around me." Ichigo gestured to the spirits with a deadpan look.

 **"Byakuya Kuchiki, I wish to express our gratitude to you."**  Rei spoke up gaining the attention of the newcomers.

 **"Don't you dare Rei!"**  Kyo shot to his feet.

 **"He deserves to know."** Rei glared harshly at Kyo and surprising the Shinigami's Kyo backed down to his sitting position.

"What do I deserve to know?" Byakuya looked at Rei, one eye flickering to Ichigo who was being propped up against the pillows thanks to the aid of Chi and Higo.

 **"After you shatter Ichigo's Shikai, thus destroying his Shinigami powers,. To regain them Kisuke Urahara severed Ichigo's Chain of Fate and threw him into the Shatter Staff where myself, Kyo and Shiro were released from within his soul. In actuality it is all thanks to you that Ichigo and the rest of us are as powerful as we are today. So you have our gratitude."**  Rei explained to the now silent room.

" **Awe man did you have to tell flower boy that?"** Kyo scratched his head while Shiro looked away awkwardly.

"Is this true Kurosaki?" Byakuya looked at the orange haired teen in the bed.

"I never looked at it that way before, but yeah it is… So thanks I guess." Ichigo rubbed his neck.

 _"You did know. You just did not want to thank him as you fear he still loathes you."_ Chi said with a knowing smirk and laughed as Ichigo lashed out annoyed with a blush on his cheeks.

"Shut up Chi!" Ichigo huffed embarrassed.

"…I've been meaning to ask, why can't I feel either of your reiatsu's?" Renji spoke up to break the silence of the room nodding at Chi and Mugetsu, also trying to take Ichigo's mind off of the intense gaze Byakuya had on him.

"Ah, good question. Want to field this one Mugetsu?" Ichigo looked at the final Gestuga Tensho with amusement

" _ **I suppose so."**_ Mugetsu ran a hand through his hip length black locks.  _ **"Aizen only understood near the end, he foolishly thought that we had discarded our remaining reiatsu to gain more physical power. The reality is our reiatsu levels are too high and if you could sense it, it would kill you. We could reign our reiatsu in to a more reasonable level and everyone could sense it without a problem, Aizen thought he was doing just that in order to make his enemies cower, but the reality was his reiatsu levels were only at that level even with Hogyoku."**_

"Huh." Renji muttered looking at two suddenly uneasy. Shiro and Kyo smirked at the redheads discomfort while Tensa rolled his blue eyes and Higo's lips twitched every so often.

"This has been very enlightening Kurosaki, but myself and my Vice Captain have to return to work… For the record… I do not  _loathe_ you Kurosaki." Byakuya admitted as he glided from the room with his spirit at his side, Renji waved at Ichigo before he dragged Saru and Hebi out of the room leaving a gob smacked Ichigo in their wake.

" **There ya go King! He doesn't loathe ya, but it looks like there is still plenty of dislike!"** Shiro whacked Ichigo's foot laughing at the expression still on Ichigo's face.

"Joyful." Ichigo deadpanned before he threw his IV free hand over his eyes and groaned out getting some snickers from the others in the room.

"Ichigo! We finally found the right room Captain!" A busty blonde called over her shoulder as she poked her head into the room.

"Rangiku, be quiet this is the 4th division!" Toshiro sighed like he had said these exact same phrase many times before.

"Rangiku, Toshiro!" Ichigo smiled at his friends from the 10th division and he saw the spirits in his room relax letting the two enter the room, followed by Hyorinmaru and Haineko.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya." Toshiro said out of reflex, but there was no real bite in the words, as this phrase had become a running joke between them.

"Yeah okay Toshiro, what are you guys doing here? I could have sworn you took off to drown in mountains of paper work." Ichigo teased slightly, but he was not joking even one bit about the mountains of paper work the 10th always seemed to be stuck with.

"When I heard you were carried to the 4th division like a damsel in distress I knew I had to come see it for myself." Toshiro smirked and blinked a bit when he got laughter from a good chunk of the room at his comment.

 **"Ya totally are King!"** Kyo laughed leaning his head on the side of the bed as he giggled like a madman.

 **"Swooned right into Mugetsu's arms ya did!"** Shiro was holding his stomach as he laughed.

"See what I have to put up with?" Ichigo's eyebrow twitched as he looked at the two hollows.

"Even more reason you should come drinking with me, you gotta let loose every so often!" Rangiku said almost sounding serious.

"Ha!" Ichigo snorted and waved his hand. "Like I need to give these jackasses more things to rub in my face, plus I'm still under aged Rangiku, thanks for the offer though."

"Awe, alright." Rangiku pouted slightly before taking some time to inspect each spirit in the room with interest alongside her own spirit. Toshiro moved to stand between Chi and Shiro so he could talk to Ichigo and was pleased when he didn't even get a growl from the hollow.

"Are you really alright Kurosaki?" Toshiro asked in a low tone and Ichigo smiled softly at the child captain much like the one he used when he was around his little sister's.

"Yeah I'm really okay Toshiro." Ichigo confirmed and smiled to himself when he saw some tension leave Toshiro's shoulders.

"Good, I hate for you to have to stay in this room longer than needed. No one deserved to be stuck here." Hitsugaya crossed his arms, hands going into his sleeves.

"I know, just sitting here doing nothing is making me twitchy." Ichigo whined and he got sounds of agreement from the other spirits.

"So, then I shouldn't send Captain Zaraki your way when you are out of here?" Toshiro smirked and Ichigo made a strangled sound. "Thought as much, don't worry Hyorinmaru and myself will freeze him if it comes down to that."

"Phew, thanks Toshiro. I've got two ice dragons as my bodyguards now." Ichigo smiled at the offended sound Toshiro made and the small snicker that escaped the taller teal haired man behind the white haired captain.

"I see you are feeling better Ichigo." Captain Unohana smiled as she entered the recovery room carrying a metal band in her hand with a few glowing purple stones embedded in the silver metal.

"What is that? It isn't going to explode is it?" Ichigo asked inching towards Higo with a wary look on his face.

"No it is not, I made sure Captain Kurotsuchi created it in front of me. It will not explode when you put it on, it will act like a conduit. When you wear it, it will take the reiatsu particles in the Soul Society and transfer it into your body to counteract the reiatsu you are exerting to keep your spirits materialized." Unohana explained and gently cuffed the band onto Ichigo's wrist and removed the IV, Ichigo's face went a bit paler, but he seemed steady and calm.

"Wow, its working. Thank you Captain Unohana, will you pass my thanks onto Captain Kurotsuchi because I know if I go to thank him in person I'll be experimented on." Ichigo swung his legs around the side of his bed. Chi and Shiro appeared on either side of the teen and hovered a bit while Ichigo shakily stood up and stretched out his limbs getting used to using them again.

"I'll be sure to pass on the message for you, now be careful and do not fight too long if you must fight at all. Captain Kurotsuchi said if you do, there might be side effects he did not get into." Captain Unohana warned before she approved him to leave the 4th division.

"Yes ma'am!" Ichigo smiled and walked out of the division with Toshiro and Rangiku beside him while their spirits walked around them forming a barrier of sorts.

"So how long do you think this is going to keep happening for Captain?" Rangiku crossed her arms behind her back as the group walked.

"With Captain Kurotsuchi, who knows?" Toshiro stated, annoyance in his voice as the group swerved out of the way of a bunch of Shinigami's from the 11th division fighting with their Zanpakuto's in a 'friendly' sparring match.

"Well I'm off to find my usual drinking buddies and we are going to see what effects Sake have on Zanpakuto spirits, bye Captain, Ichigo!" Rangiku waved cheerfully at the group and had to drag Haineko away from Mugetsu and Chi as she had been checking them out thoroughly.

"I have paperwork to finish, take it easy Ichigo." Toshiro flashed a small, genuine smile at the teen beside him.

"I'll try, thanks for coming to see me Toshiro!" Ichigo smiled cheerfully at the small captain and watched amused as Hyorinmaru snatched up his surprised wielder and leapt off towards the 10th division.

"Does that reiatsu belong to who I think it belongs too?" Ichigo paled as he sensed a reiatsu coming towards them.

 **"Yup."** Shiro said cheerfully as Kenpachi Zaraki came into view. Figures Toshiro and Hyorinmaru had left before his reiatsu came closer, he had been looking forward for Kenpachi to be frozen in a block of ice.

"Ah hell." Ichigo sighed before he surprised all of his spirits by jumping onto Rei's back. "Get me out of here!"

 **"As you wish."**  Rei chuckled securing his arms under Ichigo's knees before he sonido'ed away just as the captain of the 11th division appeared looking for a fight. The remaining spirits just blinked at him before they too took off, following Rei and Ichigo.

The group ended up on Sokyoku Hill overlooking the Seireitei and Ichigo slid off of Rei's back clutching his chest as he breathed out, the Vasto Lorde looking slightly amused.

"Thought ya would end up here sooner or later." Shinji chuckled from behind the group.

"Oh hey Shinji, what's up?" Ichigo turned to smile at the leader of the Vizard's and Captain of the 5th division.

"Just wanna ask ya some questions." Shinji shrugged his shoulders.

"Fire away." Ichigo smiled as he sat down on the dirt, crossing his legs and Shinji pushed his Haori out behind him before he sat next to the carrot top.

"Well I gotta know, which one of these is your true Zanpakuto?" Shinji asked and the spirits all tensed and stared at him. "I'm not stupid, if you got your hollow powers in the Shatter Staff like I know ya did, then your Zanpakuto like mine and the other Vizard's should have hollowified."

"Well there's a story behind that, I finally wrangled it out of Goat-Face and I trust you Shinji and I know you not to tell anyone one else about this." Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

" **Go on King, give Cheshire over here the whole story."** Shiro waved his hand dismissively.

"Cheshire?" Shinji's lips twitched at the nickname.

"Well it all really boils down to it all being Aizen's fault, like usual. He created a hollow and sent it to my hometown, my dad left the Soul Society to kill it. My mom interfered and killed the hollow because she was a Quincy… She was infected with the hollow's blood and was not going to survive, but thanks to Kisuke he sealed away the hollow to stop my mom from dying, he used my dad's reiatsu to keep the hollow repressed. Apparently when she had me, the hollow transferred to me in order to survive. Zangetsu and Tensa are two different versions of my Quincy powers, when I was in the Shatter Staff I gained my Zanpakuto back just as I hollowified. All it did was awaken my Zanpakuto who had been hollowified since I was born to awaken and thus Shiro and later Kyo and Rei were created." Ichigo explained before he bit his lip as he looked at Shinji to see how friend would take it.

"Ha, ya never do anything half way do ya kid?" Shinji just laughed and gave Ichigo an one armed hug.

"No wonder ya powerful as hell, you're a human, Shinigami, Hollow, Vizard and Quincy. It all makes sense now, looks like during our next sparring match I can really go all out. Ichigo you're a special little strawberry ain't ya?"

"Shut it you prick!" Ichigo whacked Shinji on the head, but there was a smile on his face and the other spirits relaxed at the sight of the two friends accepting each other fully.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Winter War, but Ichigo doesn't loose his powers, spoilers for up to the latest chapters for Ichigo's powers. Focused on Ichigo and the possessiveness of his spirits.
> 
> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

"I better be off, running a division is a lot more work nowadays than I remember." Shinji pulled himself to his feet, Ichigo following suit.

"Another reason I will never become a captain." Ichigo smirked at the Vizard.

"Yeah, yeah. If you do ever want to join a division, you are welcome in mine, remember that." Shinji smiled at Ichigo before he shunpo'ed away leaving a stunned Vizard in his wake.

"Goddamnit, my head hurts." Ichigo said suddenly as he placed his hand against his forehead.

" _ **Do you think this may be a side effect of the bracelet?"**_  Higo asked hovering by Ichigo's side to catch him if he fell.

"I think so, this is why I hate Kurotsuchi." Ichigo muttered looking at the glowing band with distrust as the stone glowed brighter and brighter.

" **Ah crap!"** Kyo cried out as Ichigo was suddenly engulfed in a bright light causing all the others to shield their eyes, looking away.

" _Ichigo!"_ Tensa called out in worry as the light died down, the group looked around for their King.

"Down here. I am going to KILL Kurotsuchi!" Ichigo's voice squeaked, sounding higher pitched than usual and all eyes turned downwards.

Ichigo looked about 2 or 3 in age and size. His brown eyes were large and full of wonder and annoyance. His clothes had shrunk with him thankfully, his little arms were crossed around his chest and his pudgy cheeks were puffed out in frustration.

 **"HAHAHAHAHA, oh King, you're a baby!"** Shiro laughed hysterically, clutching his stomach as Kyo roared with laughter as he leaned against the other hollow.

"It's not funny!" Ichigo waved his little fists in the air in front of his face, his cheeks turning pink.

" **Course it's not King, or should I say Prince?"**  Shiro wiped at his eyes snickering.

" _It seems that you have kept your mind, but your body is that of a child."_ Zangetsu knelt in front of his wielder.

"We better go see Captain Unohana again, maybe she can get Kurotsuchi to change me back." Ichigo huffed crossing his arms once more, the stern frown on his lips just making him that much cuter.

" **Aw, look at that Chi! He's like a mini you!"** Shiro poked Ichigo's cheek, yanking his finger back as the chibi snapped his teeth at the offending limb.

 **"Let's go."** Rei picked Ichigo up by the back of his collar and surprising everyone the hollow placed him on his shoulders. Ichigo automatically gripped Rei's long white hair and dropped his chin onto the top of the hollow's head.

" **Huh."** Kyo muttered as the group followed behind Rei who had sondio'ed down to street level.

 **"As long as no one tries to take King away from him, he shouldn't go on a rampage."** Shiro muttered to the rest as they followed behind Rei and Ichigo, getting a wide berth from the soul reapers and their Zanpakuto spirits.

 _"How are you doing Ichigo?"_ Chi asked walking alongside Rei, eyeing the chibi version of Ichigo.

"Everything is so big Chi, was it always this big?" Ichigo asked with wide eyes full of wonder as he looked around like a child trying to take everything in at the same time.

" _It appears that he is going between his usual mental state and that of a child."_ Zangetsu muttered to Tensa and Higo while Chi assured Ichigo that everything was the same size it was just Ichigo had shrunk.

 **"** ICHIGO!" Kenpachi shouted as he spotted the group, Yachiru attached to his shoulder as per normal. Ichigo winced at the sight and sound of Kenpachi, burrowing into Rei's hair as he kept an eye on the captain of the 11th division.

"Where's Ichi-Chan?" Yachiru asked confused not seeing their version of Ichigo amongst the group.

"I'm right here." Ichigo stated from Rei's head, rising up as he straightened his back firmly to glare at Kenpachi when the captain of the 11th threw his head back as he laughed loudly.

"Ichi-Chan is my size and we can play now!" Yachiru cheered as she jumped down from Kenpachi's shoulder.

 **"Look after him squirt."**  Shiro agreed knowing the vice-captain was more powerful than most thought when they saw her, that and having Ichigo in his current state away from Kenpachi was a good idea, so he lifted Ichigo off of Rei's shoulders as the hollow drew his blade to quiet Kenpachi's laughter.

"Come on Ichi-Chan, let's go find Byukun! He always gives me candy and I bet he will give you some too!" Yachiru chirped grabbing Ichigo by the hand.

"Byakuya? NO!" Ichigo panicked, but was pulled away by Yachiru who was yammering at him happily.

~~/~~

"BYUKUN!" Yachiru shouted out as she slammed open the door to Byakuya's office with a kick of her small foot, dragging an embarrassed Ichigo behind her.

"Yachiru-Chan and… Kurosaki?" Byakuya looked down at the two newcomers from the paperwork on his desk.

"Hi Byakuya." Ichigo said, voice small and cheeks pink, as he was embarrassed the captain of the 6th was seeing him like this.

"What happened?" Byakuya asked as he walked around his desk and knelt down to the two's level, Yachiru kept her hand tightly wrapped around Ichigo's.

"Kurotsuchi happened, this damn bracelet he gave me to help with stabilize my reiatsu had 'side effects', side effects that turned me into a child!" Ichigo explained shaking his small wrist so that the band clinked as it moved.

"That man." Byakuya trailed off, anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Byukun! We came for candy, I thought it would help cheer Ichi-Chan up!" Yachiru chirped and Ichigo blushed.

"You want candy?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the blush on Ichigo's cheeks.

"If it's not too much trouble…" Ichigo fiddled with his fingers, not looking at the noble.

"Alright." Byakuya chuckled slightly before he turned back to his desk, pulling out a handful of candies. The two children took the candies happily eating them.

"Thanks Byukun!" Yachiru grinned seeing how happy Ichigo looked now.

"Yeah, thanks Byakuya." Ichigo smiled up at the captain who blinked at the blinding smile coming from the orange haired child.

"It wasn't a problem." Byakuya assured the two.

"Then you wouldn't mind watching Ichi-Chan while I go find Kenny? Thanks Byukun!" Yachiru smiled as she shunpo'ed from the office leaving the two together in stunned silence.

"…Sorry about this Byakuya." Ichigo spoke up, voice quiet and eyes downturned.

"Not your fault Kurosaki, how about I take you to Captain Unohana?" Byakuya out of reflex held his hand out to the small child, Ichigo didn't even blink as he reached out and wrapped his small fingers around three of Byakuya's slender ones. Byakuya blinked in surprise and waited for Ichigo to realize what he had done, but the child didn't remove his fingers so Byakuya did nothing and headed out of his office with Senbonzakura following behind his wielder keeping an eye out for danger.

"Hey Captain… Whose this?" Renji stopped in the hallway, glancing around the stack of papers he was holding and Ichigo ducked behind Byakuya's legs not wanting his friend to see him, but alas the redhead saw Ichigo while Hebi and Saru just snickered at the sight of the chibified Vizard.

"This is a side effect of the band Kurotsuchi made for Kurosaki to stabilize his reiatsu." Byakuya explained and Ichigo stepped out into full view and glared up at his friend, his lips in a 'stern' frown.

"Not one word pineapple." Ichigo pointed his free index finger at the vice captain.

"Holy crap, Rukia is going to have a field day with this!" Renji breathed out and Ichigo paled.

"That's it, I'm doomed." Ichigo said flatly with a horrified expression.

"I'm sure it will not be that bad." Byakuya said raising an eyebrow, both of them just gave him a look.

"Have you seen Rukia when she is around cute things and no offence Ichigo, but you're adorable." Renji patted Ichigo's head, laughing when the kid swatted at the offending hand.

"Am not." Ichigo whined, his lower lip sticking out.

"That right there was adorable Ichigo so good luck, you're going to need it." Renji laughed adjusting his paperwork before he nodded at his captain and kept walking as the other two went on their way. They barely made it half way to the 4th division when Rukia dropped down with Sode no Shirayuki beside her wielder.

"It seems Yachiru-Chan wasn't lying, brother could I borrow Ichigo for a bit please?" Rukia cooed at the sight of the child version of Ichigo holding onto her brother's fingers.

"Make sure no harm comes to him." Byakuya relented when his little sister turned her big, watery doe eyes on him. He didn't like to broadcast it, but Rukia was his soft spot even more so after the almost execution and the Winter War.

"I swear, come on now Ichigo we have a Shinigami Women's Association meeting to get to. Be honoured, men aren't usually allowed." Rukia ruffled Ichigo's hair gaining a death glare in response; he was too nice to whack her hand like he did to Renji.

"No way am I going to be stuck in a room full of crazy woman!" Ichigo shouted out in protest, Rukia sighed dramatically before Sode no Shirayuki glided forward and easily picked the child up in her arms.

"What? Put me down!" Ichigo wiggled around before he sneezed, Sode no Shirayuki was freezing, which made sense, as she was an ice zanpakuto.

"Let's go Sode no Shirayuki, thanks brother!" Rukia waved cheerfully at Byakuya and Senbonzakura before she and her zanpakuto spirit shunpo'ed towards the Shinigami Women's Association's meeting hall.

The two arrived quickly at the meeting hall and entered with a flourish of the doors swinging open.

"I've got him!" Rukia announced cheerfully.

"Ohh, he's adorable!" Rangiku coo'ed whisking Ichigo out of Sode no Shirayuki's arms, the zanpakuto spirit looked rather put out thanks to those actions. Ichigo was doing his best to keep breathing normally as he was pressed against Rangiku's large chest, now understanding Toshiro's pain.

" **He's like a baby kitten."** Haineko purred, rubbing her cheek against Ichigo's hair.  **"His hair is soft like one too!"**

 **"** Oi, don't hog him." Kiyone complained trying to get a good look at Ichigo. Sui-Feng took pity on the Vizard and pulled him from Rangiku's death grip and placed him down on a spare chair. The room was full of cooing and aw's at the sight of the small child version of Ichigo, his legs were too short to reach the floor so he was absently swinging them back and forth as he stared at the females before him unimpressed.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked as Suzumebachi landed on the kid's shoulder seeming rather content to be perched on his shoulder.

"We just wanted to see if the rumors were true!" Hinamori said, Tobiume nodding her agreement as she inspected Ichigo.

"Well they are and I blame your crazy captain! Unknown side effect's my ass." Ichigo pointed Nemu who looked on unfazed by his words.

"We must get photo's, this will be the biggest hit of the season!" Nanao exclaimed, clenching her hand in front of her face with fire in her eyes at the mere thought of the money that would come in.

"Good idea Glasses-Chan!" Yachiru chirped from between licking a huge lollipop she had in her hands.

"I'll have to inform Captain Unohana of this…" Isane trailed off as every head snapped towards her.

"After the photos of course." She blushed amending her plan and let out a breath of relief when the others nodded their agreement.

"I blame you for this." Ichigo turned a glare on Rukia who was just giggling with Rangiku about what their photos of Ichigo should be of.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Ichigo." Rukia pouted and somehow every member of the group (minus Sui-Feng) had cameras in their hands and flashes were going off left and right.

"I will kill you all." Ichigo crossed his arms pouting, only to sigh frustrated when that only got more camera flashes and squeals from the girls in the room.

" **It'll be okay."** Tobiume stroked Ichigo's hair and Ichigo pressed his lips together praying someone would save him from this.

Suddenly an alarm went off, ringing through the Soul Society and everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed out into the open street to see what was going on. All the photos and squeals of adorable-ness forgotten. Ichigo was pushed behind Rangiku and Rukia for protection out of instinct to protect those could not defend them selves and annoying as it was, Ichigo fell into this section. He had wanted to be saved, but an attack was not what he had in mind.

"Is that?" Kiyone trailed off in horror, all eyes now trained on the sky above where a huge Garganta was appearing.

"The same thing that happened when that traitor Aizen left the Soul Society." Sui-Feng confirmed.

"What's it doing here? Who is it for?" Hinamori shuddered at the reminder of her old captain.

A huge beam of light shot down from the Garganta and Ichigo shouted in shock as it engulfed him completely.

"What the hell!" Ichigo shouted and kicked at the side of the pillar of light, not being able to break it.

"NO ICHIGO!" Rukia rushed towards were he was starting to rise upwards.

"NO, you can't Rukia! Once he is inside the light no one can reach him." Rangiku caught the young Kuchiki in her arms; both Shinigami's looked at Ichigo in distress.

 **"KING!"**  A roar of his name caught his attention; the child whipped his head to the side and pounded on the side of the pillar as he rose up.

"SHIRO!" Ichigo shouted as he saw his spirits using sondio or shunpo to try to reach him, but he could tell they wouldn't be able to make it. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to break him out, Rei had a good chance but it wouldn't work completely.

 **"WE'LL FIND YOU, I SWEAR KING!"**  Shiro shouted, eyes wide looking just as distressed as Rukia and Rangiku's did, the others were not much better. There was anger, fear and outrage in their faces.

"I know you will." Ichigo said back, not knowing if they could hear him or not. He tilted his head back and set his face, he could feel his body trembling in fear but he would not show it on his face. He would deal with whatever was on the other side of this Garganta and then when he was reunited with his friends and spirits he would watched pleased as they kicked some ass. He closed his eyes as he passed through the Garganta and his limbs felt like it had been asleep and had started to wake up, sending pins and needles throughout him. A high pressure pressed down on him and finally his child body gave in and he fell into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

**Hudeco Mundeo**

"…ygo? Itsygo?" A voice pierced the haze of Ichigo's mind.

"Ngh." Ichigo groaned as he forced his eyes open, he blinked a few times to clear his vision. He was face to face with Neliel Tu Odelschwanck in her child form hovering over him.

"Nel?" He asked confused before he held his hands up in front of her face, knowing that look. "I don't need healing, so no saliva ok?"

"It's really ya Itsygo! Yer like me now!" Nel cried out with joy, throwing her arms around Ichigo and to the Vizard's disappointment he was indeed still in his child body.

"Nel, where are we?" Ichigo asked, prying the ex-Espada off him.

"Where the hell do you think Shinigami?" Another familiar voice reached Ichigo's ears.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked in disbelief after his head snapped to the side. He noted they were in a dusty cave, only a small stream of light trickled in from a small hole in the ceiling.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez asked from his place leaning against the cave wall across from Nel and Ichigo.

"Uh, that damn captain of the 12th was screwing around and brought all our zanpakuto spirits out into the world, I have more than the usual person and it was draining my reiatsu, so they made this band and this is a 'side effect'." Ichigo explained.

"Why don't you just take the damn thing off then you idiot?" Grimmjow scoffed before he yelped as Nel kicked him in the shin, hard as she glared at him for being mean to her Itsygo.

"Gee why didn't I think of that? Well maybe because if I did I would be unconscious and on the edge of death, again, from reiatsu exhaustion." Ichigo shot back, turning his attention away from the blue haired Arrancar. He started slightly when saw three more vaguely familiar Arrancar's sitting on the far side of the cave.

"Uh, sorry to sound rude, but I don't think I fought any of you during the war…" Ichigo edged closer to the three, he knew how powerful Arrancar's could be, but since they were stuck in this cave with him he didn't feel too fearful of them.

"I am Tier Harribel, the third Espada." The blonde woman stated, eyes trained on him and Nel, her collar covered the lower part of her face and exposed the underside of her chest where her tattoo was located.

"Tier is real nice Itsygo!" Nel announced, stumbling over the other female Arrancar, cuddling into her side, Tier letting her do so basically bought Ichigo's trust. Nel was a good judge of character as he found.

"Oi Starrk, wake up you lazy bastard and introduce us." A small green haired female kicked the sleeping brown haired Arrancar. Said Arrancar jolted awake while muttering.

"Coyote Starrk, this is Lilynette Gingerbuck we are the first Espada. Can I go back to sleep now?" The man eyed the little girl who rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I think I remember now! Tier you fought Toshiro and you two fought Ukitake and Kyoraku during the war!" Ichigo said suddenly remembering, snickering at the scowl Lilynette was now sporting at the mention of the white haired captain.

"He was strong, an equal I can respect." Starrk said sleepily, referring to Kyoraku.

"So… Why are we all here, I mean I was grabbed from the Soul Society! That in itself is a death wish and guaranteed that Shinigami's will come to Hudeco Mundeo." Ichigo exclaimed looking at Grimmjow who seemed more likely to explain things to him.

"Ever since Aizen and the other Espada's were destroyed, things here have gone out of control. A new group formed and hunted us down when we were at our weakest and tossed us in here while they created chaos out there." Grimmjow jerked his head at the ceiling with a look of distain on his face.

"Okay, I get that but why grab me?" Ichigo nodded slowly.

"You are Ichigo Kurosaki, the man who stormed Las Nochos, took on the Espada's and defeated Aizen. If they want to prove they are the most powerful they need to be seen killing you, they do not care if by some mishap you are in the form of a child, they will kill you when they kill us." Tier was the one to answer as Grimmjow shifted on the ground, not wanting to say the words himself. It was not the way a warrior should go out and it was not something he would wish on anyone, even Ichigo.

"That makes sense, but they have no idea what is coming their way." Ichigo smirked, thinking of his spirits.

"Can you fight like this?" Grimmjow asked curiously, his ever-present lust for fighting appearing in his eyes.

"Not even close, I can't even summon my zanpakuto in this state." Ichigo waved his hand at his body, an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh no!" Nel cried out, scurrying to Ichigo's side in alarm. A burst of smoke appeared around her, when it disappeared she was in her adult form and Ichigo yelped slightly finding himself in her lap. Nel was nuzzling his orange hair with her arms holding him tightly, his head resting on her large chest and he felt his cheeks heat up as he awkwardly patted her hands that were on his stomach holding him close.

"I'll protect you!" Nel swore, her voice stony.

"You defeated Aizen, I will do my best to make sure no harm befalls you." Tier spoke up suddenly, after she finished studying Ichigo.

"Er, thanks?" Ichigo smiled hesitantly at her while Nel beamed at her new friend over Ichigo's head.

"Can't have that rematch if you're dead." Grimmjow muttered, his own way of saying he would help protect the helpless (at the moment) Ichigo.

"I'll help if you can bring me to that white haired captain so I can whack him on the head for calling me a kid the whole time we were fighting." Lilynette crossed her arms nodding her head, Starrk just let out a snore as he slept onwards.

"I'll uh, do my best." Ichigo said shaking his head. He took a moment to inspect the Arrancar's closer and an angry frown appeared on his lips when he saw old and new injuries covering their bodies. Not ones from battle, but from torture.

"Did those bastards give you all those wounds?" Ichigo asked darkly.

"These, nothing to worry about." Grimmjow waved off Ichigo's concern, but his eyes were downturned and that answered all Ichigo's questions, that and the tightening of Nel's arms around him.

"…Why do you care?" Lilynette asked curiously as she edged closer to Nel and Ichigo, but still in range of Starrk.

"I hate people that hurt others for their own benefit that's all. You guys aren't bad people, you just followed the wrong person." Ichigo explained, Lilynette blinked taken back by his answer and sat next to Starrk once more seeming to be mulling over Ichigo's words.

"Well, well. Don't this look cozy?" An oily voice came from the entrance of the cave, as the steel door swung open. The hell did they get a steel door from, Ichigo wondered absently as the Arrancar's in the cave shifted in their spots, hiss, growled or snarled to show this voice was a threat.

"Come on boy, it's time for us to officially meet." The oily voice belonged to a new Arrancar, nowhere near as powerful as the other Arrancar's in the cave were when they were healthy, but they were weak so this Arrancar was stronger than them.

"I don't think so." Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the male Arrancar, the mask covering half of his face but other than that he reminded Ichigo strongly of a cross between Yammy and Nnoitra, which was never a good thing.

"Do what I say you brat or else." The Arrancar growled.

"No need for that, I'll go in his place." Starrk announced lazily, pushing himself onto his feet.

"Starrk?" Lilynette asked confused while Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the first Espada as he waltzed past him and Nel to the door.

"Another round then Espada?" The Arrancar smirked, but accepted Starrk in Ichigo's place nonetheless before the door swung shut with a bang and Ichigo swallowed hard.

"Why? Why would he take my place?" Ichigo looked at Lilynette with wide-eyes, feeling lost and fearful for what Starrk was going through on his behalf.

"…It seems Starrk respects you already." Tier replied instead while Lilynette huffed, showing she agreed.

"Starrk hates it when the defenseless are hurt, even if he doesn't show it." Lilynette stated.

"Oh." Ichigo swallowed and leaned back in Nel's embrace. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's strong, he's not the first Espada for nothin' Shinigami." Grimmjow grunted, somehow this did make Ichigo feel better. He wondered at how he was making friends with Espada's, but it was happening right in front of his eyes.

**Soul Society**

" **What are we waiting around here for?"** Kyo banged his fists on the table in front of him and the others in the meeting room.

 **"Yeah! King is waiting for us and who knows what sort of hell he is going through!"** Shiro added in, fists clenched angrily at his sides.

"We can't just rush into Hudeco Mundeo without knowing what we are going to be walking into." Sui-Feng stated, glaring at the hollow.

All Ichigo's zanpakuto spirits, Vice Captains and Captains were all gathered in the meeting hall to discuss rescue plans for Ichigo, but if you asked the spirits of said kidnapped Vizard this planning thing was taking too much time.

"Let me contact Kisuke Urahara, he will be able to pinpoint Ichigo's location within Hudeco Mundeo. From there we will be able to get Rei to open a Garganta and rescue Ichigo." Shinji threw his plan out there; he made eye contact with Mugetsu silently telling him that if the head captain didn't agree to this plan he was going to go through with it anyways. Mugetsu nodded slightly to show he understood Shinji's plan and was on board with it.

"Go ahead with that plan Captain Hirako, you will led the team to retrieve Ichigo Kurosaki." Yamato agreed to the plan seeing how almost every person in the room looked like they were on the edge of rushing out to Hudeco Mundeo, Kurosaki's current condition was worrying and it was only a matter of time before his body broke down from the spiritual pressure within Hudeco Mundeo.

"The team will consist of Ichigo's spirits of course, also I would like to take Captain Kuchiki, Captain Zaraki, Captain Hitsugaya and Vice Captains Kuchiki and Abarai." Shinji said strongly, leveling a look at the head Captain. Yamato studied the Vizard before nodding his agreement.

"Dismissed." Yamato slammed the end of his cane on the floor by his feet. The team to save Ichigo followed Shinji out while the Vizard pulled a phone from the sleeves of his robes, placing it to his ear.

"Hey Kisuke, yeah Ichigo got himself inta some trouble as I'm sure ya know… Yeah we'll come by soon, ya better have his position and some extra power so Rei can open his Garganta… Yeah see ya then and don't ya dare tell that idiot Isshin about this, he'll overreact and we can't deal with that shit right now." Shinji conversed with Urahara before snapping his phone shut.

"Get ready and meet at the Senkaimon in an hour." Shinji nodded at the others, each took off to prepare for the mission.

 _"Thank you."_ Tensa bowed slightly to Shinji as the spirits had chosen to stick with the Vizard.

"I know Ichigo would do the same for me, hell for anyone as he has proven. I'm not about ta let Ichigo stay kidnapped." Shinji's eyes turn dark as he thought about how someone  _dared_ to take Ichigo, straight from the Seireitei to boot and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it from happening.

 _"We'll get him back."_ Chi said strongly, knowing what the Vizard was thinking.

 **"And we'll slaughter the people who took him from us."** Rei stated in a deadly voice, Shinji swallowed he was rather glad they were on his side. He couldn't believe they were all part of Ichigo, he had never seen Ichigo so deadly before, but he didn't see him for most of the war so he could be wrong.

" **Damn right, they will pay for taking King."** Shiro cracked his fists.

" _ **Our first priority is getting Ichigo out, then you can have all the fun you want."**_ Mugetsu promised the hollows while reminding them that Ichigo was more important than their revenge.

"How Ichigo hasn't gone insane from all of ya in his head is beyond me." Shinji shook his head amazed.

 _ **"It's touch and go sometimes."**_ Higo reported making the Vizard laugh slightly.

* * *

"You'll bring Ichi-Kun back right Kenny?" Yachiru asked worriedly as she and her Captain walked towards the front of their division.

"Course, who do you think you are talking to?" Kenpachi laughed.

"Bring him back Captain." Ikkaku said firmly, Yumichika nodding his agreement as Zaraki passed by them to the meeting point, Yachiru standing at their feet and their zanpakuto spirits standing behind their wielder's protectively. Kenpachi nodded at them before he took off in a shunpo.

* * *

"Stop blaming yourself Rukia." Renji spoke up as he, Byakuya and Rukia walked towards the meeting point, heading from the 13th division where they stopped to gather Rukia who had just finished being wished 'good luck' by her Captain. The trio had their spirits flanking them silently as they readied for battle, feeling the exact same rage and nervousness as their wielders.

"What?" Rukia looked up at her childhood friend confused, Byakuya glanced at the two from the corner of his eye.

"You're blaming yourself that Ichigo was taken. The moment he was inside that light, no one could get to him, there was nothing you could do and Ichigo would not want you to blame yourself." Renji said firmly, while Rukia leaned back shocked at his words. Byakuya hummed slightly at his vice's words as this was a sign he was maturing, finally.

"…When did you get so wise?" Rukia asked teasingly, letting go of some of her guilt. She knew once Ichigo was safe then she would be able to forgive her self completely as she knew Renji was right and Ichigo more than likely already had forgiven her.

"I just know you and Ichigo too well." Renji shrugged his shoulders; acting like it was no big deal.

"What ever you say Renji." Rukia elbowed the redhead with a smirk on her lips as Renji let out a wheezing gasp from the contact with his gut.

* * *

"You'll bring him back safe right Captain?" Rangiku asked her captain as she and Haineko watched him ready his zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru standing at the ready beside him.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure he is safe." Toshiro swore to both his vice captain and himself.

"I know you will Captain, just make sure you come back as well. I refuse to loose anyone else I care about." Rangiku surprised her captain by pulling him into a hug; he surprised her by hugging her back.

"I'll see you soon Rangiku, try to do  _some_  paper work while I'm gone." Toshiro said fondly before he pulled away and with Hyorinmaru at his side the two shunpo'ed towards the meeting point.

* * *

"Be careful Hirako, you don't know what's waiting for you all there." Shunsui fiddled with his straw hat slightly as he and Ukitake stood by Ichigo's spirits and Shinji as they waited for the others to arrive.

"Thanks for that boost of confidence." Shinji said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"If they managed to take Kurosaki-San from the Soul Society with no trouble they must have some power behind them." Ukitake said, coughing slightly into his hand as the small white haired twins fussed about him.

"I know, don't worry so much about it. We'll all come back safe and sound." Shinji promised as the rest of his team appeared at the meeting point. The two powerful Captains nodded at the group and stepped back to let the team leave in peace.

"Now that everyone is here, Urahara is waiting for us." Shinji eyed his team; he had stacked the powerhouses who were loyal to Ichigo like he was and that as going to work in their favor.

Shinji swore that he was going to save Ichigo; much like the youngest Vizard saved them all, not only in the war but also before that. He was their sun and Shinji would be damned if he would let that light go out when he had a say in it, that one of  _his_ was taken from him no less. Shinji looked around and saw he wasn't the only one who was thinking those thoughts.

"Let's get moving." Shinji nodded his head and the dojo styled doors slid open, a bright light emitting from within.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

**Hudeco Mundeo**

Ichigo jerked himself awake once more, his body was sore and he felt exhausted. All he had been doing was sitting on the adult form of Nel's lap, trading insults with Grimmjow every so often while Lilynette sat at Tier's side while Starrk was being more than likely tortured. The blonde Espada had her hand on top of the green hair that Lilynette had in a soothing way.

"Are you okay Itsygo?" Nel asked resting her chin on Ichigo's head.

"Yeah, I just can't stop from falling asleep…" Ichigo yawned.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as he looked at the Vizard.

"Oh, do enlighten me." Ichigo snarked.

"It's due to your lack of reiatsu and your body, Hudeco Mundeo has a strong spiritual pressure and it's affecting you." Grimmjow explained like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"…What will happen if I stay here for too long?" Ichigo swallowed hard as he curled his fingers and toes to make sure he could still move them.

"Your body will deteriorate and you will turn to dust." Tier said sadly, eyeing Ichigo with concern on her face, she always had a soft spot for children.

"Well, shit." Ichigo muttered, his stomach twisting into knots as Nel let out a whine of displeasure as she nuzzled Ichigo. Grimmjow hissed at Tier's words while Lilynette shuddered at the idea of turning to dust.

"One over the hill Espada coming right up." The oily Arrancar from before sang mockingly as the door swung open and Starrk stumbled in, Lilynette was at his side in an instant doing her best to support him until he reached his spot against the wall.

"Is he ok?" Ichigo asked, squirming a bit in Nel's grasp wanting to make sure the Espada was all right.

"This is nothing, just scraps. I'll heal soon enough." Starrk said in that lazy voice of his as he slumped against the cave wall, Lilynette curling up on his lap.

"You didn't have to take my place Starrk, but you did so… Thank you." Ichigo smiled brightly at the first Espada who had opened one eye to look at him.

"You are still a child, you do not deserve to be submitted to such violent acts when you are defenseless." Starrk muttered before he closed his eye and fell into a healing sleep, the deeper cuts on his body started to slowly heal on their own.

"I've been wondering something." Ichigo cleared his throat looking at the other Espada's.

"I get that these upstart grabbed you guys when you were weak after the war, but it's been a while since it ended so why are you all still here? Can't you bust out?" Ichigo asked, referring to the fact that the Arrancar that had visited them was levels below the other Arrancar's that were inside the cave with him.

"It's this cave system." Tier spoke up after a moment of thought towards his words. "It blocks out our power, we were thrown in here when we were weak so our power levels are now stuck at what we were when the war ended, and in Starrk and Lilynette's cases extremely low as they barely survived their battles."

"What if you leave the cave system?" Ichigo asked, a plan forming in his mind.

"Our powers will return to us, he is hoping that by hurting us when we are weak that it will hinder our ability to gain our original power levels back, but it won't. It will take some time, but they will rise back up and then he better watch out." Grimmjow explained, grinning like a feral animal.

"You said he want to be seen killing us, to show his power to everything in Hudeco Mundeo right? In order to do that, he will need to get us out of the cave system and into the open, when he does, you guys can kick their ass's." Ichigo grinned at the thought and the other Espada's echoed it around the cave.

"Now that's a plan I can get behind." Grimmjow cackled and Ichigo grinned, the thrill of an upcoming battle coursing through his veins, even if it all was dependent on how fast their power levels will be able to rise up in a short amount of time.

"So for now, we wait." Tier agreed and silence settled over the cave as they each retreated into their own heads for the time being.

Time passed by, Ichigo wasn't sure if a day or an hour passed by, but soon the steel door swung open and low level hollow's scurried inside.

"Oi let me go you pieces of trash!" Grimmjow shouted as he was dragged to his feet by at least three hollows.

"NO! Don't touch him!" Nel shouted in outrage as a large hollow forcibly dragged Ichigo from her arms. Ichigo shouted curses he had learned from Shiro and Kyo at the hollow, kicking his little legs and pounding on the forearm that was wrapped around his torso to no avail.

"Starrk! Wake up! Wake up you lazy idiot!" Lilynette struggled as she was picked up like Ichigo was, the first Espada was still in his deep healing sleep and was slung over a tall hollows shoulder like a sack of potatoes while Tier stayed silent (minus the glare that was set on her face) as she was pulled out of the cave by her hair.

"It's time for everyone to see my power!" The oily Arrancar smirked as each of them was marched past him, through the cave system. Ichigo blinked rapidly as they were suddenly out of the darkness that was the cave's and out into the desert where large groupings of hollows all stood around, excited for blood to be spilled.

Ichigo grunted as he was dropped onto his knees in the sand, Lilynette was forced down next to him, they both exchanged glances as hollows a few feet away facing the two smaller members of their group restrained the other three Arrancar's who were breathing deeply as their power levels started to slow creep upwards.

"How are you feeling?" Ichigo whispered to Lilynette who just grimaced at him, that meant it was taken longer than they thought for their powers to return, time they may not have.

"Those you see before you are the remaining, most powerful Espada's! Look at how fall they have fallen now, weak and pathetic at my feet!" The same Arrancar from before announced to the crowd of hollows who all roared their agreements.

"Then we have the one who defeated the other Espada's and Aizen himself! Look at how small and weak he is now! I can kill him with a flick of my hand!" The black haired Arrancar stepped forward and kicked Ichigo in the gut, the small child coughed, doubling over before he glared up at the Arrancar through strands of his orange hair. He heard Nel shout curses at the Arrancar (whose name Ichigo could careless about to be completely honest) for hurting him.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and powerful spiritual pressures appeared out of nowhere and a huge grin appeared on Ichigo's face.

"Now you've done it, they're here and they are not happy." Ichigo grinned, reaching out to grab Lilynette's wrist so she wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

All heads snapped towards the horizon where a Garganta ripped open and figures dropped down. They moved until they were a few yard away from where Ichigo, Lilynette, Nel, Grimmjow, Tier and Starrk were being held.

" **Which one of you bastard's kidnapped King?" S** hiro growled, heaving his Khyber knife up onto his shoulder.

"Took your time." Ichigo smirked at the rescue party.

It was Shiro, Kyo, Rei, Chi, Mugetsu, Tensa, Higo, Zangetsu, Shinji, Toshiro, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi and surprisingly Urahara all stood there, their Zanpakuto's were at the ready and rage across their faces.

**Urahara Shoten- Human World**

"Ma, what a rescue party." Urahara said from behind his fan as he took in the large group that was standing in front of him in the underground training area.

 **"Stuff it Geta-Boushi, King is in trouble we ain't got time for small talk."** Shiro snarled at Urahara.

 _"Shiro is correct, Ichigo's body will not be able to handle the spiritual pressure inside of Hudeco Mundeo for long."_ Chi said gravely.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked, grey eyes looking at Chi intently.

 **"Ya didn't hear?"** Kyo asked sounding vaguely surprised.

 _"As a side effect of the band Kurotsuchi made to help stabilize Ichigo's reiatsu, it has reverted his body back to one of a child."_  Zangetsu explained while Rei crossed his arms impatiently, he was ready to rip open a Garganta and get Ichigo back right now.

"That fool." Urahara muttered to himself referring to his old third seat, snapping his fan shut.

"We better hurry then, Rei please place your hand on this device and it will amplify your powers and it will open a Garganta where Ichigo is located."

Rei strode over to the machine Urahara had pointed to with his closed fan; he placed his white hands on the front of the machine and focused his reiatsu. The machine hummed and slowly a Garganta formed beside the machine as Rei closed his eyes as he focused his Vasto Lorde energy.

"You're coming with us aren't ya Kisuke?" Shinji asked the ex-captain of the 12th division.

Urahara just looked at his old friend from under his stripped hat. "I was content to leave this to you all, but the circumstances have changed."

"By circumstances, you mean your replacement turning 'em inta a child?" Shinji asked amused.

"He's my favorite student." Urahara said simply.

"Whatever you say Kisuke." Shinji grinned cheekily.

Urahara huffed, knowing that Shinji knew why he was really going to Hudeco Mundeo to retrieve Ichigo. It all boiled down to a promise he made himself, that he would do everything he could to protect the fiery Vizard.

As much as he would never admit it, Ichigo had wormed his way into the shopkeeper's heart and family as what he hoped a son would be like.

As far as he was concerned Ichigo was more his son than Isshin's and he knew Shinji felt like Ichigo was a little brother to him and the other Vizard's and would do everything they could to protect Ichigo.

" **It's opening, get ready."** Rei announced and the rescue party edged closer to where the doorway was opening.

 _"We'll go first, run behind us on the path we create."_ Tensa ordered the Shinigami's and one Vizard that stood at the ready.

"Right." Renji and Rukia nodded their agreement while the Captains stayed silent, but Tensa knew they understood.

 **"Move now."** Rei stated as the Garganta opened completely. Shiro and Kyo wasted no time in leaping into the doorway. Tensa and Higo following close behind, Renji and Rukia followed with the Captains close behind. Shinji and Urahara went in beside Chi, Zangetsu and Mugetsu while Rei took up the end of the group.

The rescue party shunpo'ed or sondio'ed at their highest speeds, rushing down a path of white reiatsu anxious to get to where Ichigo was located. Finally the end came in sight and the group walked out into Hudeco Mundeo, sands stretching as far as the eye could see and beyond.

Ichigo's spirits released their reiatsu, leaving the world shaking around them as they approached a huge group of hollows. Surprising the group, five previous Espada were being held by other hollows by Ichigo. From the anger on the Espada's faces when a black haired Arrancar kicked Ichigo in the stomach they were on Ichigo's side. Angry hisses could be heard from the rescue party when Ichigo doubled over, the small orange haired child and Espada's looked worse for wear and exhausted.

" **Which one of you bastard's kidnapped King?"** Shiro growled, heaving his Khyber knife up onto his shoulder.

"Took your time." Ichigo smirked at the rescue party, his hand wrapped around the small green haired Arrancar's wrist showing the group that she was on his side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

**Hudeco Mundeo**

" _ **So whose on our side?"**_ Higo asked curiously as he adjusted his grip on his black and white zanpakuto eyeing the Espada's.

"Nel, Grimmjow, Tier, Lilynette and Starrk, the rest can die." Ichigo said standing up, dragging Lilynette with him as the black haired Arrancar stumbled under the amount of spiritual pressure the group was emitting.

"You would make friends with Espada's." Shinji rubbed his brow as he walked lazily over to Ichigo to make sure the kid was all right.

"I have a skill." Ichigo said smugly.

 _"Then you are our allies. Stay back and we'll take care of this."_ Chi said firmly, lifting his black zanpakuto in front of his torso defensively.

"So this is what you meant." Grimmjow muttered, stumbling forward as did Starrk, Nel and Tier when the hollows that had been holding them were cut down by Shiro, Kyo, Rei and Higo. Zangetsu swept Ichigo into his arms, balancing him on his hip, holding him protectively while Lilynette rushed to Starrk's side.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Rukia and Renji rushed to Zangetsu's side to make sure their friend was truly ok.

"I'm good, I hope you haven't been blaming yourself for me being taken. There was nothing you could do and you're here now." Ichigo told Rukia and Renji snorted in a way that told Ichigo Renji had said the same thing. Rukia blushed at the orangette's words, muttering under her breath.

"So now that we've established who are our allies are and the brat is okay, can we get to the fighting?" Kenpachi asked, a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"I like this guy!" Grimmjow said with an identical grin on his face.

"Idiot, you can't fight yet." Ichigo retorted.

"Who says?" Grimmjow shot back before he yelped as Nel whacked him on the head.

"Itsygo is right, we were in that cave for far too long, we need time to rest." Nel stated before she suddenly was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and she was in her child form again, her eyes watering up from the smoke.

"It would be a good idea to get Ichigo out of Hudeco Mundeonow, before the spiritual pressure affects him further." Urahara commented to Zangetsu who looked at Ichigo whose eyes were half lidded now and breathing heavily, the added bloodlust and spiritual pressure was weighing heavily on his little body.

" _Agreed, I am entrusting you to take care of Ichigo, if anything happens to him…"_ Zangetsu trailed off before he pressed his forehead to Ichigo's for a moment or two before he handed Ichigo over to the blonde shopkeeper.

"Geta-Boushi?" Ichigo asked, exhaustion in his voice as he peered up at the person holding him now.

"Hush Ichi-Chan, save your strength. We are going back home, I'm sure the others will control this situation." Urahara hushed the small version of his student as explosions rocked the area around them from the battles with the hollows and the Arrancar (who Shiro and Higo tore after as they had a score to settle with him).

"I'll leave if they leave with us." Ichigo said childishly as he pointed to the Espada's who were grouped together while the others who came to save them fought around them.

"Ma, ma, pushy aren't we?" Urahara laughed, shifting Ichigo onto his hip, arm supporting Ichigo's lower back.

"Just do it Kisuke." Ichigo rolled his eyes. "They protected me and I want to protect them."

"That's just like you Ichi-Chan." Kisuke shook his head fondly before he waved his free hand at the Espada's.

"Come along, Ichigo here is refusing to leave without you all. So let's head out, the others will take care of this." Urahara said to the Espada's joining their group.

"We can discuss this later, you might want to come with us unless you want to be destroyed in the crossfire." Ichigo chirped from his place in Urahara's arm.

"Otay if Itsygo says so!" Nel grinned happily; the others just nodded and stood up. Nel and Lilynette were scooped into Tier's arms while Grimmjow grumbled as he supported the still healing Starrk.

"Follow me." Urahara nodded at Shinji, the Vizard noted Ichigo was in the blonde's grasp and the Espada's were on their feet ready to go. The leader of the rescue team nodded his consent and Urahara turned on his heel.

Ichigo clung to Urahara's haori as the two entered the Garganta Rei had created, the Espada's following closely behind the shopkeeper, staying on the path of reiatsu he was creating as he moved forward.

"Almost there Ichi-Chan." Urahara promised, tightening his hold on the child in his arms.

Sure enough the exit appeared and the seven dropped into the underground training area under the Urahara Shoten. The Espada's dropped to the dusty ground breathing heavily, the travelling took a toll on their already exhausted bodies and Ichigo found himself closing his eyes, he blinked quickly to stop himself from falling asleep.

"If you need to sleep Ichigo, then sleep. Your small body isn't used to this kind of strain." Urahara advised and got an adorable yawn in response as Ichigo laid his head on Urahara's shoulder and passed out almost right away.

Urahara smiled fondly at the sight of Ichigo's little pudgy face smoothing out as he slept on his shoulder looking like an angel. Urahara looked at the Espada's, Lilynette was already asleep on Starrk's lap while Nel was dozing on Tier's shoulder.

"I swear nothing will happen to you if you want to rest." Urahara commented calmly to the Espada's.

"How do we know when the other Shinigami's get back we won't be cut down?" Grimmjow asked suspiciously, Tier narrowed her eyes showing she was agreeing with the sexta's comment.

"Because Ichigo does not want that, his spirits know this and if anyone tries to harm you they will act. I know I don't have to tell you Grimmjow that he is a force to be reckoned with." Urahara said lazily as he made himself comfortable against a flat boulder, adjusting Ichigo so he was sleeping on his lap with his head against the blonde's chest.

"If I die, I'm going to kick your ass." Grimmjow muttered before he curled up on the ground and fell into sleep. Tier studied the blonde across from her as she held the slumbering Nel close to her chest.

"Is there something you wish to know Miss Espada?" Urahara asked tilting his head to the side, a disarming smile plastered on his lips.

"Nothing, just… Ichigo is very lucky to have a father who cares so much for him." Tier commented knowingly, Urahara froze up and stared at her in shock.

"I'm not his father." He protested.

"Father's do not have to be related by blood." Tier said jut as knowingly before she tilted her head back against the boulder behind her and closed her eyes.

"Not related by blood huh?" Urahara muttered to himself, glancing at the sleeping form of Ichigo on his lap before he looked back up, keeping his senses open for the others when they returned or if anyone came to the shop to see him.

~~/~~

" _Ichigo is back in the human world with Urahara and the Espada's who protected him."_ Zangetsu reported as he sliced down a hollow.

 **"Good then we don't have to hold back any more!"** Kyo cackled and stabbed his zanpakuto into the ground by his feet and raised his spiritual pressure to high levels, watching pleased as the lower leveled hollows around him cried out in agony before they were torn apart.

"Whoa." Renji threw an arm up in front of his face while Saru and Hebi formed a protective barrier in front of their wielder to block Kyo's spiritual pressure from crushing Renji.

The other zanpakuto spirits were doing the same thing for their wielders while the Shinigami's watched amazed as Rei did the same thing as Kyo (he released a loud roar as he did so reminding the hollows nearby that he was a Vasto Lorde) and another wave of hollows were easily destroyed.

"Amazing." Rukia breathed out, as Tensa and Zangetsu rushed past her and Sode no Shirayuki, mowing down another row of hollows as they went.

"Real glad they are on our side." Shinji commented lightly as Mugetsu and Chi took out a new bunch of hollows that had tried to outflank the shinigami's.

"They're taking all the hollows out, I've got no one to fight now!" Kenpachi complained as Byakuya sheathed his zanpakuto, Senbonzakura standing at the ready at his wielder's side in case of a surprise assault while he knew one would not come, not at the rate Ichigo's spirits were ripping apart the hollows.

"How much power does Kurosaki truly have?" Toshiro asked the humanoid ice dragon standing at his side.

 **"That is unknown master, it seems that Ichigo Kurosaki will always be improving and gaining more power."** Hyorinmaru answered the best he could the question his master had posed.

" **So you're the asshole who took King from us then?"** Shiro asked, shouldering his Khyber knife eyeing the black Arrancar that he and Higo had managed to cut off from the rest of the battle.

"If you had not interfered, I would have killed Ichigo Kurosaki and proven myself to be the most powerful!" The Arrancar shouted out in rage, drawing his zanpakuto.

 _ **"That we will not be able to let stand."**_ Higo growled as he leveled his zanpakuto at the Arrancar.  _ **"You have harmed the one we are sworn to protect and for that you shall die at our hand."**_

 **"Don't worry we'll kill ya slowly."** Shiro promised with a wicked grin.

The Arrancar then made his first and last mistake; he rushed at Shiro, underestimating him, as he had no mask. Shiro let out an insane laugh as he rushed at the Arrancar. The two swung their swords as they passed the other, Shiro grinned as he straightened up, shouldering his sword once more as the Arrancar spat out a mouthful of blood as he grabbed his side where a gapping hole now was located. Higo did not let the Arrancar recover as he rushed forward and gave him a matching hole on his other side.

Higo and Shiro stood next to each other in front of the fallen Arrancar who was now wheezing out blood from his place on his knees. The two readied their Zanpakuto's, glancing briefly at the other already knowing what they were going to do. The sounds of battle were dying down around them, signaling the large waves of hollows had been taken out. Higo and Shiro darted forward, appearing on either side of the Arrancar and they swung their blades in sync and watched pleased as the Arrancar's head rolled to the ground as the body fell forward, landing on the bloodied stand with a pleasing 'thud'.

" **Done yet?"** Kyo called over to Shiro and Higo as the rescue party walked over to them, all of them sheathing their blades looking far too satisfied about how the mission turned out.

" **Yup, let's get back to King."** Shiro said as he sadly sheathed his Khyber knife on his back and joined the group with Higo at his side.


	8. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro: Normal hollow Ichigo/actual Zangetsu.
> 
> Kyo: Hollow that fought Byakuya, is the insane one.
> 
> Rei: Full hollow form that appeared during Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra.
> 
> Chi: Version of Ichigo after training to learn the Final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Zangetsu: The Quincy powers within Ichigo, still called Old Man Zangetsu by Ichigo.
> 
> Tensa: Younger Zangetsu, in Bankai form.
> 
> Higo: The combination of Shiro and Tensa, when Ichigo fought them to learn the final Gestuga Tensho.
> 
> Mugetsu: Ichigo's form as Gestuga Tensho.

**Urahara Shoten**

Ichigo blinked slowly as he came back into the land of the conscious, he was warm and comfortable. He raised a hand and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Look who is awake." Urahara's cheery voice sounded close to Ichigo's ear.

"He's awake, it's my turn now." Shinji sounded much too cheerful as Ichigo yelped as he was lifted up and away from the warmth he had been laying on to find he was being held in the arms of the leader of the Vizard's.

"EH? Shinji?" Ichigo gapped at the grinning blonde.

"Ah your too cute Ichi, the others are going ta kick them selves for missing this." Shinji looked about two seconds away from either doubling over with laughter or from calling the other Vizored's to come and see their youngest as a toddler. With Shinji you never could tell.

"When I'm big again I will get you for this." Ichigo promised wiggling in the Vizard's grip.

"Aw don't be like that Ichigo." Shinji smiled widely. "You were always the baby of our group, you just look the part now."

"Oi, baby? Hiyori is smaller than me!" Ichigo squawked outraged, his cheeks turning pink.

"She's got a couple hundred years on ya." Shinji poked Ichigo in the stomach getting a childish giggle from Ichigo whose eyes widened afterwards while he slapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Too cute!" Shinji grinned making Ichigo pout while Shinji laughed at him.

"The SWA is going to have a field day with this." Rukia grinned happily while Renji snickered at Ichigo's expense.

 **"Hand him over Cheshire."** Kyo easily plucked Ichigo out of Shinji's grip, placing his cheek against Ichigo's warm one.

"Gah, Kyo?" Ichigo eyed the insane hollow version of himself.

 **"We haven't had any time with King in his little baby form."** Kyo whined, he grinned evilly at the others over Ichigo's head before he strode over to the other spirits and placed Ichigo down on Tensa's lap, the teenager wrapped his arms protectively around Ichigo.

"So did you have fun in Hudeco Mundeo?" Ichigo asked, noting that Nel had attached her child form to Chi who wasn't pushing her off in fact he looked rather content.

 **"Oh yeah, haven't had that much fun in ages!"** Shiro grinned, ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"Oh I'm so glad I got kidnapped, I mean if you had fun killing things then it was all worth it." Ichigo deadpanned and this got snickers from his spirits while Kyo and Shiro just beamed.

Ichigo looked around the underground training cave to see Shinji and Urahara discussing something looking rather intense. The Shinigami vice captains and captains were discussing something with Tier surprisingly and it seemed to be going well. Grimmjow was actually a little ways off sparing with Kenpachi, both dirtied and grinning extremely happy at the fight they were having. Lilynette and Starrk were dozing on top of a large rock; clearly they didn't sense a threat so they were relaxed.

"Huh, this is weird." Ichigo muttered.

 _"I never thought I would see this happen either."_  Zangetsu said his voice low and Ichigo could pick up the undertone of being impressed at how the Shinigami's and Arrancar's were working together something the Quincy part of him could not even fathom before this moment.

"Figures, Grimmjow and Kenpachi would become best friends, at least he isn't bugging me to fight him anymore." Ichigo mused before a thought came to him. "Hey, was I sitting on Kisuke before?"

" **Oh yeah you were!"** Shiro laughed, throwing his head back while the other spirits just smiled or smirked (depending on who it was).

 _ **"It was adorable, you were fast asleep all curled up like a puppy on Urahara's chest."**_ Higo smiled at the memory, deciding not to mention that Shinji and Rukia both got photos of it.

"I'm never going to live that down." Ichigo groaned, his cheeks heating up at Higo's words.

 **"Not a chance King!"** Shiro cackled, but quickly stopped when Shinji and Urahara approached the group, Ichigo blinked as he felt a familiar reiatsu above his head.

"You have to be kidding me." Ichigo groaned dropping his head back against Tensa's chest.

"I see you felt it too Ichigo, your father is here and is demanding to see you." Urahara stated and Shinji gritted his teeth.

"I really rather not have him see me like this." Ichigo said before he winced as the door leading to the training area slammed open and Isshin dropped down. He glanced around, eyes zeroing in on his son. His jaw dropped seeing his son was a child again and in the middle of his spirits with Shinji and Urahara nearby.

"Ichigo!" Isshin walked towards his son, ignoring the Shinigami's and Arrancar's.

"My poor baby is a baby again! Don't worry daddy will take care of you!" Isshin shouted out dramatically, arms stretched outwards.

"Don't even think about it Goat-Face!" Ichigo shouted back holding his little arms in front of him in a 'X' form.

"I just want to get back to the Soul Society and get everything back to normal." Ichigo whined, feeling his lower lip trembling and eyes watering.

"God Damnit!" He swiped at his eyes quickly and sniffed softly. Tensa tightened his grip on Ichigo while Higo petted Ichigo's orange hair in a soothing manner, normally Shiro and Kyo would be laughing at their King's expense, but they felt his sorrow and annoyance at being stuck as a helpless child again so they kept their traps shut. That and Mugetsu and Chi may kick their asses for laughing at Ichigo when he was in this state.

"You might want to take a step back Isshin." Shinji warned Ichigo's father, making obvious movements as he placed himself between Isshin and Ichigo in a possessive/protective manner. Urahara causally standing at Shinji's side in a lazy posture, but anyone who knew him could see the hidden strength and readiness in his stance. Shiro and Higo edged closer to Tensa and Ichigo while Chi (Nel baring her teeth cutely, still attached to his shoulder), Zangetsu and Mugetsu stood behind Tensa looking intimidating while Kyo and Rei stood right behind Shinji and Urahara. The Espada's and Shinigami's all stopped what they were doing to watch the showdown that was taking place on the other side of the training ground.

"Why should I? Ichigo is my son." Isshin asked confused, glaring at those who stood in his way.

"That is true, but at this point in time it would be best for your health if you left Ichigo in peace." Shinji went on, eyeing the spirits behind him that were all clearly at the ready to whisk Ichigo off to someplace Isshin wasn't, it made him wonder why they didn't seem to like Ichigo's father.

"I am his father if I want to take Ichigo home then I will." Isshin said, his tone of voice serious and dangerous.

 **"Yeah, well we are part of his soul and we say he's not going anywhere."** Shiro spoke up stubbornly drawing Isshin's attention to the spirits surrounding Ichigo, Kyo held his zanpakuto up to eye level with Isshin to show that he could easily enforce Shiro's words.

"It isn't anything personal." Rukia spoke up causing Isshin to look at her. "They are just overly protective of Ichigo and he was just kidnapped so it might be best if you just leave Ichigo alone."

Isshin studied the young Shinigami before he let out a large breath of air, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright, alright. I can see I'm not going to win here, just come home in time for dinner okay son?" Isshin looked at Ichigo who was still in Tensa's grip.

"Gotcha Goat-Face." Ichigo nodded his agreement; Isshin ran a hand through his hair once more eyeing Shinji and Urahara who had not moved from their spots between him and his son. He nodded at the two, understanding their message before he walked back to the ladder leading back up to ground level.

"Well that was exciting." Grimmjow quipped before he blocked a surprise blow from Kenpachi and their spar started a new.

"Nothing is ever easy when you're involved Kurosaki." Hitsugaya shook his head before turning back to his conversation with Tier, Byakuya, Renji and Rukia. Starrk and Lilynette hadn't moved at all during the previous minutes so they kept sleeping peacefully.

"So what happens now?" Ichigo asked curiously, fingers playing with the band that was the cause of him turning into a child.

"Kisuke here is going ta come back ta the Soul Society with us, ta figure out how to get ya back to normal and how ta get the zanpakuto spirits back ta their inner worlds." Shinji explained as Kisuke knelt in front of Ichigo.

"Can I see that band Ichi-Chan?" Kisuke asked, giving Ichigo a wide smile. Ichigo just rolled his eyes before he extended his wrist towards his mentor. Urahara muttered under his breath as he poked and prodded at it until he deemed he had enough information. Urahara then backed off, pulled a notebook from his haori and started to scribble down rapidly, clicking his tongue every so often.

"What's going to happen to the Espada's?" Ichigo asked, he had managed to wiggle his way out of Tensa's grip before he wandered over to Byakuya and Toshiro's sides. Hyorinmaru smiled softly at the small Vizard while Senbonzakura watched Ichigo intently from behind his mask.

"The head captain and Tier Harribel will meet and discuss a treaty between the Soul Society and Hudeco Mundeo. If things go well, then the Espada's will return to Hudeco Mundeo to take control of the chaos that we left behind and we will be at peace with the higher level hollows." Toshiro explained, smirking slightly at the fact he was taller than Ichigo was for once.

"I hope it works out, if it doesn't I'll come to Hudeco Mundeo myself to help you guys gain control! Well when I get back to my normal size that is." Ichigo promised Tier, puffing up his chest getting a small chuckle from the third Espada in return.

"I do not think that will necessary Kurosaki." Byakuya cut in making Ichigo frown, he had slightly been looking forward to kicking some ass in Hudeco Mundeo clearly Shiro and Kyo were wearing off on him (from the cackles he heard from the two hollows, they thought so as well).

"We are going to open the Senkaimon now, I've sent a message ahead to let the head captain know of the situation and he is expecting us. Ichigo, Urahara-San, Captain Hirako Captain Kurotsuchi is waiting for you three in the 12th division." Toshiro announced as a hell butterfly appeared on his finger, flying ahead of the child captain as shoji doors opened a few feet in front of him.

Mugetsu picked Ichigo up, shielding him in his arms for the journey to the Soul Society and followed behind the group of Shinigami's in front of him. Grimmjow and Kenpachi brought up the rear alongside the rest of Ichigo's spirits as they shunpo'ed or sondio'ed at top speed towards the exit. Grimmjow (who had the still sleeping Starrk on his back while Tier was holding Lilynette) grumbled about how it was easier to use Garganta's than this Senkaimon thing. Nel reached over from Chi's arms to whack Grimmjow on the head, scolding him, calling him a 'bad kitty' causing Ichigo, Shiro and Kyo to laugh uproariously.

**Soul Society**

The large, mixed group landed at the gateway to the Seireitei where the other captains and the head captain were waiting for them. Yamato nodded at Shinji, Urahara and Ichigo as the group (plus Ichigo's spirits of course) walked past them heading towards the 12th division (Kurotsuchi had sent Nemu in his place to the meeting). Ichigo turned to look over Mugetsu's shoulder and gave Nel thumbs up to ease the worry look on her face as she clung to Grimmjow's shoulder now that Starrk had finally woken up (and was exchanging nods with albeit confused Shunsui). Her face lit up at the support Ichigo was giving her, she dropped to the ground and shifted into her adult form, surprising the captains slightly. Ichigo snickered at the look on their faces before he turned back around in Mugetsu's arms and played a bit with the long black hair that was partially covering him.

"It should be an easy fix Ichi-Chan, it seems my old 3rd seat has lost his touch." Kisuke assure the toddler in Mugetsu's arms who seemed rather content with twirling the long black locks between his fingers.

"I told ya he was creepy as fuck, but did ya listen ta me. No." Shinji shook his head as the 12 divisions buildings came into sight.

"He's a genius in his own way." Urahara weakly defended his successor, not wanting to defend him too much as he did agree that Kurotsuchi was off-putting to many people.

"Whatever, let's just hope he uses that genius ta fix all this." Shinji waved his arm at the large group behind him, getting some offended sounds and curses thrown his way; he simply flipped them off in his own unique fashion.

"Honey I'm home." Urahara called out cheerfully as the group entered the main building of the 12th division barracks.

"What are you doing here?" Kurotsuchi asked eyeing his old captain distrustfully, his spirit fluttering above its wielder's shoulder.

"We have a little problem to fix." Urahara moved so Kurotsuchi could see the toddler version of Ichigo who still had the band on his wrist.

"Ah yes, I heard about that. Fascinating, would you mind coming with me for some exper-I mean research?" Kurotsuchi rubbed his hands together, correcting himself when he saw the spirits belonging to Ichigo move protectively, hissing out angrily.

"Just fix me." Ichigo growled, not pulling off menacing, as he was too cute at the moment.

"Yes, yes, well you came at the right time. I just found a way to put everyone's zanpakuto spirits back to their proper places, so when I do that I'll remove the band and you should turn back to your normal age." Kurotsuchi waved his hand, looking a bit disappointed at not being able to study Ichigo.

"If he doesn't turn back…" Shinji trailed off while Urahara pulled his hat down a bit while his fingers flexed around Benihime.

"Ah-hahaha…" Kurotsuchi trailed off nervously before he turned back to his work.

" _Well it looks like our time in the physical world has come to an end."_ Zangetsu said somberly.

 _ **"We'll always be inside you if you need us though King!"**_  Higo smiled at Ichigo, hugging the little form of their King.

" _Our power is your power."_ Chi ruffled Ichigo's hair with a very rare smile appearing on his lips for a brief moment.

" _You two better watch over him."_  Tensa looked at Shinji and Urahara with his piercing blue eyes.

"We will." Shinji promises, ignoring the scoffs of Ichigo saying he didn't need looking after.

" **Thanks for finally letting us kick some ass!"**  Shiro grinned widely.

 **"And for letting us freak out all the little Shinigami's!"**  Kyo added in, grinning just like Shiro. Rei just patted Ichigo on the head, silently like always while Mugetsu snagged a hug from the toddler before he placed Ichigo on the ground and the group backed away from Ichigo.

"And here we go!" Kurotsuchi hit a button and the room was covered in white light, when it faded the zanpakuto spirits were all gone.

 _"Uh, are you guys in there?"_ Ichigo asked, closing his eyes.

 **"King, get back to your normal size, everything in here is kid sized!"** Shiro complained sounding a bit strained. Ichigo snickered as he opened his eyes and nodded to tell the others his spirits were back.

"Now take the band off." Urahara instructed, Shinji knelt down next to Ichigo and pinched his cheeks slightly making Ichigo wave his arms in protest at the actions.

"Sorry I had ta do it before he was big again." Shinji gave his classic Cheshire smile before he took the band off of Ichigo's wrist. He turned to the side to shield his eyes as a light covered Ichigo.

When the light disappeared Ichigo was standing there in his normal size and after he quickly checked all his limbs he grinned widely.

"Finally!" His deeper voice rang out, he blinked startled as he had been used to his high-pitched voice and he just grinned larger.

"Welcome back Ichigo." Urahara bowed his head slightly while Kurotsuchi looked pleased with him self before he waltzed away to perform toru-research on some of his subjects.

"…Yah, I liked ya better when ya were tiny." Shinji decided after he studied Ichigo.

"Asshole." Ichigo grumbled.

"I will miss you sleeping on my chest like a little kitty." Urahara teased, laughing as Ichigo's cheeks went red.

"Fuck you too Geta-Boushi." Ichigo huffed, crossing his arms looking away.

"Aww look at him trying to act tough." Shinji cooed before he and Kisuke started to laugh at Ichigo's expense.

"Maybe I should let Kyo or Shiro out to play volleyball with your heads." Ichigo grumbled as the two teased him, he would never admit it but he enjoyed being around those two and if it meant he had to put up with being teased then he would endure it and just get back when he forced them to spar later.

The trio left the 12th division and spotted Nel and Tier talking with the SWA, no swords were in sight and Rangiku slung an arm around Tier while smiling. Starrk and Lilynette were drinking Sake on a rooftop with Ukitake and Kyoraku by the 13th division and Ichigo could sense Grimmjow at the 11th division fighting with the members there. Ichigo stretched his long arms above his head happily, it seemed that they had made peace with the remaining Espada's and all zanpakuto spirits were back in their wielder's inner worlds.

"Are you going to stick around Ichigo?" Shinji asked.

"Nah I gotta get home for dinner, Goat-Face, Karin and Yuzu will be waiting." Ichigo waved a hand dismissively.

" **King, try opening a Garganta."** Kyo's voice rang out and Ichigo cocked his head to the side before he nodded.

"Hold on I am going to try something." Ichigo held his hand up and probed the surrounding area with his reiatsu, he grinned and threw his arm to the side as a Garganta formed in front of the trio.

"Huh, awesome." Ichigo grinned before he grabbed Kisuke by the back of his haori and waved at Shinji who just blinked in shock before the two disappeared inside the Garganta before it sealed itself.

"That kid." Shinji shook his head fondly before he headed towards his division, whistling a cheerful tune planning to send some certain pictures of a orange haired Vizard around to the other Vizard's when he got there.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
